A trip wit a hunter
by tvd007
Summary: Après que Katherine ait dérobé le remède, Rebekah a perdu tout espoir d'y mettre la main dessus. Tourmentée et abattue, elle se voit cependant obligée de pactiser avec une personne pour le moins surprenant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Cela fait un bout de temps que j'ai écrit cette fiction. L'idée m'est venue après avoir vu les épisodes 14-15 de la saison 4 de tvd l'hiver passé. J'ai tout simplement eu un coup de foudre pour ces deux personnages. Donc voilà, je vous la poste. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira même si le couple est très inattendu.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Nous cherchons tous à obtenir le bonheur. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin d'amour. Personne ne peut vivre sans amour. C'est une fatalité écrite depuis bien longtemps et chacun le sait. Même les vampires qui prétendent ne plus avoir d'humanité en eux en ont besoin. Mais que faire lorsque le malheur s'abat sans cesse sur vous ? Comment continuer à vivre ? Les humains, eux, savent que leur vie est limitée. De ce fait, ils sont capables de continuer à avancer et d'oublier leur douleur après quelques mois voir, une année. Peut-être même plus pour certains mais au final, ils continuent à avancer. Les vampires, eux, sont différents. Ils étouffent leurs sentiments pour ne plus souffrir. Mais c'est peine perdu car, un jour ou l'autre, cette douleur revient sans cesse les hanter. Et contrairement aux humains, ils sont incapables d'oublier. Ils vivent alors avec cela toute leur éternité et très vite cela devient un enfer. _

_Rebekah faisait partie de ces vampires qui ne parvenaient pas à être heureux. Après avoir passé un millénaire à aimer son frère d'un amour qui la consumait, elle était à présent perdue. La jeune femme désespérée de trouver l'amour et maudite dans toutes ses relations amoureuses précédentes, avait perdu la foi. Et ce qui l'avait totalement anéanti, c'était qu'elle avait échoué à mettre la main sur le remède. Rebekah savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus goûter au bonheur._

_Alors quand le destin s'acharne ainsi contre vous, que vous reste t-il au final ? Il vous reste l'espoir, l'espoir qui vous permet de continuer de vivre malgré tout..._

* * *

**_Un petit prologue pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance ;)_**

**_La prochaine fois, place au chapitre 1 et avec lui, l'intrigue de base. Au fait, c'est une petite fiction qui comportera seulement 10 chapitres._**


	2. Une étrange alliance

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je remercie les deux personnes qui m'ont postées une review pour le prologue. Cela m'a fait grand plaisir et surtout, étonnée. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un s'intéresserait à ce couple :D**_

_**Avant de vous laisser lire ce premier chapitre, je tiens à vous dire quelques petites choses. J'ai écrit cette fiction juste après le 4x15. En plus, il y avait le hiatus donc je n'avais aucune idée de la suite des évènements. Ce qui fait qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup voir très peu de points communs avec la série. Par la suite, je ne me suis pas laissée influencer par les épisode 16-17-18... J'ai suivi mon propre chemin.**_

_**Ensuite, si vous n'avez pas vu et encore moins, lu mon autre fiction, sachez que je suis team Mikealson à 100%. Autrement dit, je suis totalement contre la team Elena mise à part Caroline et Bonnie. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si je maltraite les héros. Donc vous l'aurez compris, je déteste Elena. Le personnage a tellement changé et il est devenu insupportable, du moins à mes yeux. Donc si vous êtes team Elena, passez votre chemin car elle n'apparaîtra pratiquement pas. **_

_**Tout ça pour en venir à Rebekah, l'un de mes deux personnages principales de ma fiction. Je vais rester fidèle à la série en respectant la personnalité du personnage. Cependant, j'en ai ras le bol de la voir sans cesse se faire trahir. Non mais hallo quoi ! C'est elle l'originel et pas Stefan ou Elena ! Normalement, cela devrait être elle qui trahit sans cesse les autres et être impitoyable ! Non, bien sûr que non. Rebekah, c'est connu, ce n'est pas la sœur du plus grand vampire. Non, elle c'est la petite fille naïve... Bref sans commentaire. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet, je pense que vous aurez compris l'essentiel. J'en ai marre de voir les originels dans la série se faire dégommer comme de rien ou de les voir passifs face à la mort de leurs frères... Si vous souhaitez en discutez davantage avec moi, avec plaisir, mais par message !**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une étrange alliance**

Pourquoi vivons-nous ? Quel est notre but ? Les humains, eux, disent qu'ils naissent pour accomplir quelque chose et laisser une trace de leur existence. Mais les êtres surnaturels ? Quels sont leurs buts à eux ? A quoi cela sert-il de vivre indéfiniment sans but ou sans croyance ? Et surtout sans amour ?

Rebekah Mikealson était assise sur le toit de sa demeure à Mystic Falls. La blonde était revenue le jour-même mais personne n'était encore au courant. Après avoir appris la terrible nouvelle sur la cure et surtout sur le fait que Katherine Pierce, le premier double Petrova, l'avait volé à leur barbe et à leur nez, la jeune femme avait perdu la foi. Elle avait l'impression que la nature n'avait de cesse de la punir. À chaque fois qu'elle frôlait du bout des doigts le bonheur, il lui semblait qu'on le lui retirait aussitôt. Était-elle donc maudite à ce point ? Non seulement elle venait de perdre encore un frère, mais il fallait encore que sa quête pour le remède soit vaine . Le cœur de Rebekah se brisa, une fois de plus. Au fil du temps, on aurait dit qu'on le lui arrachait bout par bout les choses ou les êtres auxquelles elle y tenait. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus rien. Vraiment plus rien. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur ses frères. Elle était seule et cette fois pour de bon. Stefan était rapidement retourné vers Elena lorsque celle-ci eut perdu son frère. Ah cette doppelgänger... Rebekah n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la supporter ! Cette fille avait tout le monde à ses pieds ! C'était insupportable sans compter qu'elle se tapait pratiquement les deux frères à la fois ! Ne pouvait-elle pas choisir comme tout le monde l'un d'entre eux une bonne fois pour toute ? Et puis cerise sur le gâteau, Silas était réveillé ! Même ce chasseur avait déclaré que si on ne le tuait pas, ce serait la fin du monde. Tout comme Kol. Son frère avait-il eu finalement raison ? Sa folie furieuse qui l'avait entraînée dans la mort était-elle justifiée ? Rebekah commençait à y croire sérieusement et en regretterait presque ne pas avoir écouté son grand frère.

La lune brillait et des milliers d'étoiles luisaient à ses côtés. Le ciel était complètement dégagé et une brise tiède se faisait sentir. Une belle soirée en perspective mais pas pour la blonde, perchée sur son toit. Le cœur gros et le moral à zéro, elle fixait un point droit devant elle, le regard perdu. Une petite larme coula le long de sa joue...

**[...]**

Enfin ! Les obstacles avaient été nombreux mais il y était enfin parvenu ! Ils allaient regretter de l'avoir laissé moisir dans ce puits ! Il n'était pas l'un des Five pour rien ! Surtout cette chère Katherine qui l'avait trahi. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir cru que la jeune femme respecterait leur marché. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux vampires. Ils n'étaient que des êtres vicieux et sans paroles. Quand on est un chasseur, c'est la première règle à respecter. Son père le lui avait pourtant bien enseigné. Il avait cru qu'une fois en sa possession, Katherine aurait utilisé la cure sur Silas afin de le rendre mortel et de le tuer. Mais visiblement, elle avait d'autres projets. Oh sûrement pas pour redevenir humaine mais pour d'autres choses. Et maintenant ? Comment mettre la main sur elle et le remède ? Comment la retrouver ? Ses meilleurs chances résidaient sans doute à Mystic Falls. Il devrait à nouveau s'associer avec les vampires mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Sa mission en tant que chasseur était de tuer Silas. Un lourd fardeau certes, mais qu'il avait reçu de son père qui lui-même l'avait reçu du sien. En gros, un héritage vieux qui datait de 900 ans, depuis Alexander et ses frères. Personne n'y était encore parvenu. Mais lui avait sans doute la meilleure chance d'y parvenir. Il ne devait pas la louper. Surtout que la génération des Five ne comptait plus beaucoup de membres. Trois étaient morts. Quand au dernier, il ne connaissait pas son existence. Il était seul. Il ne devait pas échouer...

**[...]**

Katherine tenait dans ses mains la chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver enfin sa liberté ! Oui, elle serait enfin libre comme l'air. Klaus désirait ardemment la cure pour plusieurs raisons sans doute. Mais d'un autre côté, la jeune femme hésitait. Et si Klaus n'utilisait pas la cure contre Silas pour le tuer mais plutôt pour le donner à Elena afin qu'il puisse créer à nouveau des hybrides ? Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux le corps de Silas. Il était donc bel et bien réel. Elle ne pouvait donc pas exclure cette menace. En plus, elle avait trahi ce chasseur. Elle avait même voulu le tuer. Heureusement que Jérémy l'avait empêché car sinon, elle serait maudite pour plusieurs années. Le petit Gilbert était mort par sa faute. Elena et ses amis voudraient peut-être le venger. En gros, elle aurait non seulement encore Klaus, mais en plus Elena et le chasseur sur le dos. C'était bien trop pour elle de gérer tout ça . Que devait-elle faire ? La seule chose qu'elle savait faire : rester tapis dans l'ombre et faire pression sur ses ennemis en utilisant des pions ou alors la cure. Après tout, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Silas ne possédait pas encore ses pouvoirs. La sorcière Bennett devait faire un sort. Il lui suffirait donc de la contrer et de faire pression en même temps sur Klaus et les autres. Oui, c'était un bon plan.

**[...]**

Rebekah se rendit le lendemain au lycée. Cela lui changerait les idées. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire en ce moment. Elle tomba rapidement sur Matt. La première envie de la blonde était d'aller lui parler mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa. À quoi bon ? Matt lui avait souvent dit qu'elle était sympa, jolie et marrante, mais au final, il était comme les autres. Il discutait avec elle seulement quand il n'avait personne d'autres. Même pour lui, elle n'était qu'un plan B.

Poussant un soupir, elle tourna les talons. Elle croisa alors April. La jeune humaine était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Salut. Commença Rebekah.

- Oh salut. Répondit April en relevant la tête presque aussitôt.

- Sa n'a pas l'air d'aller. Observa la blonde.

- Non, en effet. C'est la mort de Jérémy. Sa me rappelle la mort de mon père. C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens disparaissent.

Et voilà, une de plus ! Au final, on en revenait toujours à Elena ! Elena, Elena et encore Elena ! Mais merde à la fin ! Pourquoi tout le monde était-il aux pieds de cette fille ? Qu'avait-elle de si spéciale ? Quand Elena perdait un proche, tout le monde venait directement pleurer avec elle mais pour les autres alors ? Pourquoi personne n'ouvrait les yeux et ne se rendait compte que cette fille était égoïste et qu'elle était loin de mériter tous ces éloges et compassions ? Pourquoi personne ne comprenait pas que tous les malheurs dans cette ville étaient liés à elle ?

Mais le pire pour Rebekah, c'était que si elle essayait de tuer cette fille ennuyeuse, tout le monde voudrait alors la venger. Elle se mettrait tout le monde à dos. Même son propre frère !

Sentant ses larmes menacer de couler, Rebekah répondit brièvement à April et se dépêcha de s'éloigner d'elle.

Cependant, Rebekah fut surprise par Elena. La brunette, au lieu d'être au fond du gouffre, avait apparemment éteint son humanité. La jeune femme ne se gênait pas pour ainsi de mordre quelques filles qui menaçaient de la battre dans l'équipe des Cheerleaders. C'était un peu le monde à l'envers. En temps normal, ce serait à elle de se comporter ainsi et non pas à Elena ! Mais les rôles semblaient inversés à présent car Rebekah n'avait pas le cœur de se joindre ou de faire concurrence à la brunette. En plus, Stefan, Caroline et Matt étaient sans cesse à ses pieds pour essayer de la contrôler.

Finalement, revenir au lycée était une mauvaise idée. Cela ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux. Non. Elle devait trouver autre chose pour continuer à vouloir vivre cette vie sans fin.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, elle marchait dans les rues sans but précis. Alors qu'elle traversait le parc complètement désert, une détonation retentit et la blonde se reçut une balle en bois dans la poitrine. Poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur, elle tomba à genoux. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut Vaughn au-dessus d'elle. Celui-ci sortit alors un pieu et le lui enfonça dans le cœur. Rebekah poussa un nouveau cri tandis que son corps entier se raidit. Sa peau s'assombrit et les veines de son corps en ressortir. Finalement, elle tomba par terre, inconsciente.

**[...]**

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la blonde ressentit la douleur. La peau de ses mains et de ses bras lui brûlaient. La verveine sans aucun doute. Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit qu'elle était solidement attachée à une chaise avec des liens imprégnés de veine de venus. Un pieu était également planté dans sa cuisse et vu les brûlures qu'elle ressentait, il était lui aussi imprégné de verveine. Bon, après tout, une mauvaise journée était une mauvaise journée jusqu'au bout.

Relevant la tête, Rebekah se focalisa sur les battements de cœur du chasseur. Il était derrière elle et d'après l'odeur, il était juste derrière elle.

- Je dois admettre que je suis surprise que tu aies réussi à t'en sortir de ce puits. Commença la blonde.

- Hum. Je suis un chasseur. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Répondit Vaughn en venant se placer devant la jeune femme.

Le chasseur ne semblait pas en grande forme non plus. Il avait les traits fatigués et de nombreuses entailles étaient présentes sur ses bras.

- Tu me veux quoi ? Questionna Rebekah en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du chasseur.

- Oh je pense que tu le sais très bien. Répondit-il sur un ton calme.

Rebekah grimaça légèrement. Il sentait mauvais. Ou plutôt, il empestait le sang séché mélangé à la boue. Beurk. Pour un vampire, rien n'était que plus repoussant qu'un vieux sang séché. C'était un peu comme la nourriture humaine périmée finalement.

- Ce qui n'a aucun sens. Je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve Katherine. Je viens à peine de rentrer moi aussi figure-toi.

- Je le sais bien. Mais tu vas justement m'aider à la retrouver.

- Moi ? Fit Rebekah en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

- Parfaitement.

- Tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne si tu penses que je peux t'être utile à quelque chose. Tu aurais mieux fait de kidnapper Damon. Il en sait bien plus que moi sur Katherine.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Ton frère la poursuit depuis 500 ans. J'imagine qu'il t'as donc énormément parlé d'elle pendant tous ces siècles. Et puis, j'ai besoin de toi comme monnaie d'échange.

- Pardon ? Demanda Rebekah persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

- Contre ton frère. Une fois que nous aurons la cure, ton frère ne restera pas les bras croisés. Il voudra mettre la main dessus de peur qu'on s'en serve contre lui.

- Et comment tu comptes faire pression ? Interrogea Rebekah curieuse.

- Oh je pense que cet objet suffira amplement.

A ces mots, Vaughn sortit de la doublure de sa veste le pieu en chêne blanc. Rebekah fit de gros yeux et prit subitement peur.

- Où l'as tu trouvé ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

- Dans tes affaires. Après tout, nous sommes chez toi.

La blonde n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils se trouvaient effectivement chez elle ! Et comme elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait faire du pieu, elle l'avait négligemment rangé dans son armoire.

- Toi et ton frère, vous venez de perdre l'un des vôtres. Kol si je me souviens bien. Je ne pense pas que Klaus est prêt à perdre encore un membre de sa famille.

- Depuis combien de temps tu nous espionnais ? Interrogea la blonde.

- Depuis un bout de temps.

- Tu joues à un jeu mortel chasseur. Mon frère te poursuivra jusqu'à ta mort pour oser t'attaquer à nous.

Le chasseur se contenta de sourire alors qu'il jouait avec le pieu, le faisant passer d'une main à l'autre.

- Non, au contraire, je sais très bien ce que je fais. À part ce pieu, rien ne peux te tuer. Cependant, je peux t'affaiblir suffisamment pour te garder ici. Ou alors tu peux accepter mon offre.

- Comme c'est gentil. Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup le choix dans cette histoire.

- Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux vampire. Dit-il en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

- Sois gentil, garde tes distances, tu empestes.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me changer si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bien voilà comment on va procéder. Tu vas gentiment rester ici tandis que moi j'irai cacher ce précieux pieu dans un endroit sûr. Ainsi, je serai le seul à savoir où il se trouve. Ton frère et toi ne pourrez donc pas me tuer sans quoi vous ne le retrouvez jamais. Et comme je suis l'un des Five, vous ne pourrez pas non plus m'hypnotiser.

- Non, mais on peut aussi te torturer jusqu'à n'en pas finir. Tu veux peut-être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Demanda Rebekah avec un petit air suffisant.

Galen plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas oublié les menaces de la blonde sur l'île. Cependant, il avait vraiment besoin d'elle.

- Pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu veux toi aussi mettre la main sur le remède. Tu espères peut-être le trouver en faisant équipe avec Damon ? Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il le donnera à Elena à la seconde où il l'aura obtenu.

- Oui et toi tu veux t'en servir contre Silas. Au final, cela fait quelle différence pour moi ? Dans les deux cas, je suis perdante. Pourquoi t'aiderais-je toi plutôt que Damon ?

- C'est là que tu fais erreur. Je pourrais t'apprendre un secret que Damon et même quiconque ignore. Seul un membres des Five le sait et encore, Jérémy et Connor ne semblaient pas connaître grand chose.

- Parce que toi oui peut-être ?

- Héritage familiale. Alors tu acceptes ou pas ?

Rebekah observa longuement le chasseur. Ses paroles faisaient réfléchir. Bon, il pouvait très bien inventer cette histoire de secret. Mais, entre lui et Damon, quelle différence au final ? Aucune à part peut-être que le chasseur était honnête. Alors que Damon n'hésiterait pas à la trahir en la faisant poignarder avec une dague au dernier moment. Au point où elle en était, pourquoi ne pas prendre le risque ?

La blonde soupira.

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire équipe avec un vampire ? Tu nous détestes, ce n'est pas dans votre nature de collaborer avec vous.

- Tu as raison. Nous les Five, lorsque la marque apparaît, nous sommes obsédés par le fait de tuer des vampires. Mais contrairement aux deux autres, je sais qui je suis depuis longtemps et j'ai été préparé. Ce qui veut dire que je sais me contrôler et puis comme disait mon paternel, associe-toi avec le diable et tu obtiendras tout ce que tu souhaites, quitte à être maudit. La preuve ? Je le suis déjà ! J'ai fait équipe avec Katherine et elle m'a trahit.

- Oui, d'où le fait que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux t'associer avec moi ! Je suis une originelle, donc je suis pire que Katherine quelque part.

- Exact. C'est pour cela que j'ai posé ces conditions à notre arrangement. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai plus confiance en toi que la brune.

- Oh ! Voilà qui est flatteur. Répondit ironiquement Rebekah.

- Je pourrai t'étonner. Je connais plus de choses sur ta famille et toi que ne tu le crois.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda aussitôt la blonde.

- Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Alors tu acceptes ou pas ? Si tu m'aides, je te révélerai tout ce tu voudras.

Rebekah regarda le chasseur. Il l'intriguait fortement. Il était clair qu'il savait plus de choses que les deux précédents, mais quoi exactement ? Il dégageait une telle assurance que même pour un chasseur, c'était rare. Rebekah ouvrit de grands yeux. Il lui faisait penser à Alexander, son vieil amour. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

- D'accord. Je vais t'aider. Et preuve de ma bonne foi, je ne dirai rien à mon frère. Je te laisse cacher le pieu et en échange, je ne mettrai au point aucun plan pour te tuer. Mais si on parvient à retrouver Katherine et qu'on mette la main sur le remède, j'exige que tu me révèles ton sois-disant secret et tout ce que tu sais sur ma famille.

- Sa me va.

Galen regarda une dernière fois Rebekah avant de tourner les talons. Rebekah le regarda partir. L'attente risquait d'être longue et ennuyeuse. Ah si seulement elle pouvait se débarrasser de ces liens ! Mais ce maudit chasseur connaissait son job, il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Les liens étaient bien trop serrés et enfoncés dans sa chair. De même pour le pieu et sans compter l'immense quantité de verveine qu'il semblait lui avoir administré dans l'organisme.

Rebekah poussa un grognement. Elle ne voyait absolument pas comment retrouver Katherine. Elle se demandait aussi si elle pouvait réellement accorder sa confiance au chasseur. Et s'il prévoyait de la tuer au final ? Après tout, il disposait à présent du pieu en chêne blanc. Non, cela n'avait pas de sens. Il l'aurait déjà tué dans le cas contraire et il avait besoin d'elle pour entreprendre cette démarche. Sans elle, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas de raison de la trahir, du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne la cure.

Le chasseur revint au bout d'un moment qui avait semblé interminable à Rebekah. Avec une certaine hésitation, il libéra la jeune femme. Rebekah retira alors le pieu de sa cuisse et se releva difficilement.

- Bien, je propose qu'on commence demain. Déclara la jeune femme.

- Sa me va. Répondit le chasseur.

Il posa son sac à dos dans la pièce.

- Vu notre accord secret passé, je pense qu'élire domicile chez toi est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire. Va te laver !

Les paroles de la blonde firent sourire le jeune homme. Pour un vampire, elle n'était pas si horrible que ça en fin de compte. Cette alliance pourrait se passer mieux que prévu.

**[...]**

Klaus était fortement contrarié. Tyler lui avait échappé entre les mains. Ce maudit hybride lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il était son dernier hybride encore en vie mais pourtant, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : lui arracher le cœur une bonne fois pour toute.

Agacé, l'hybride décida de rentrer à Mystic Falls. Il devait de toute manière se venger d'Elena pour la mort de son frère. Bon, Jérémy avait été tué par Silas. Quelque part, son frère avait été vengé. Mais pas assez aux yeux de l'hybride. De toute manière, Elena n'était plus rien pour lui. Créer des hybrides ne lui était plus utile étant donné qu'ils étaient capables de briser le lien. Et puis cette fille avait tué deux de ses frères. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à fermer les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Elle paierait cher, très cher... Quand à ce Silas, il lui faudrait mettre la main sur Katherine à moins qu'elle ne prenne elle-même l'initiative de tuer l'immortel. Bien que cela l'étonnerait fortement venant d'elle. Elle ne savait que fuir, encore et encore. Et dernier point qui l'ennuyait, c'était sa sœur. Après tous ces siècles, elle désirait encore redevenir humaine. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle avoir envie de devenir faible et surtout mortelle ? Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour la faire changer d'avis. Il venait de perdre Kol, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore sa sœur. Ah Kol... Quel idiot de petit frère tout de même ! Sa folie furieuse l'avait mené droit à la mort.

**[...]**

Le lendemain, Rebekah retrouva le chasseur dans son salon. Celui-ci était déjà prêt et l'attendait dans un fauteuil.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Lança t-il à la blonde.

- Tu es levé depuis combien de temps ?

- Au moins une heure. Tu es une flemmarde pour un vampire.

- Disons que j'aime le luxe qu'offre ma maison.

Le chasseur ne répondit rien et se leva. Il prenant son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Bien, par quoi commençons nous Monsieur le grand chasseur ? Demanda la blonde.

- Par ton pote Damon.

- Damon ?! Ce n'est pas mon ami.

- Vraiment ?

- Peu importe. Pourquoi tu veux aller l'interroger ? Il ne sait pas où elle est.

- En effet, mais je sais qu'il est en train de mettre tout en œuvre pour la retrouver. Je l'ai beaucoup observé tu sais. Il est prêt à tout pour cette fille, Elena. Et puis, c'est lui qui a décidé de m'abandonner dans ce puits.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Au fait, ne me parle plus de cette fille.

Vaughn laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Je constate que ce n'est pas ta meilleure amie.

- On ne le serra jamais ! Je ne peux pas la supporter.

Le chasseur hocha la tête et prit le volant de sa voiture. Une fois assis, il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Rebekah.

- Comment sa se fait qu'un vampire comme toi n'as jamais apprit à conduire ?

- Longue histoire mais disons que je n'en ai pas besoin en ce moment. Dis-moi, si tu m'as choisi moi plutôt que Damon, ce n'est pas juste une histoire de savoir, c'est aussi pour te protéger, je me trompe ?

Le chasseur esquiva un sourire avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers la blonde alors qu'il quittait le sentier de sa maison.

- Tu comprends vite dis donc. Oui tu as tout juste. Je ne suis pas stupide, je suis un chasseur mais je reste avant tout un humain. Ce qui veut dire plus faible que vous. Même si j'ai mon excuse concernant la malédiction, je ne tente pas le diable pour autant. Je ne suis pas du genre suicidaire.

- Je vois. J'avoue que tu es plutôt malin sur ce coup et tu as pensé à tout. La seule chose qui peut me tuer est le pieu que tu as précieusement pris soin de cacher. Autrement dit, personne ne peut me tuer à présent. Je suis la meilleure escorte dont tu puisses rêver.

- Exact. Et si on tente de te daguer, ce qui est peu probable, je suis là pour te la retirer.

-Mhhm. Une vampire originelle et un chasseur membre de la confrérie des Five. Il faut avouer que nous formons un duo assez rare.

- « Nous » ?

- Oui nous. Ai-je le choix ? Autant que je m'investisse pleinement, non ? Et puis j'avoue que je suis curieuse voir la tournure que les événements vont prendre. Et torturer Damon, Elena ou Stefan n'est pas pour me déplaire à vrai dire.

Le chasseur ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur la route. Cette fille fille devenait de plus en plus intéressante à vrai dire.

**[...]**

Rebekah et Vaughn arrivèrent au manoir. La blonde utilisa ses pouvoirs de vampires sur la maison afin de détecter la présence de ses hôtes. Ils étaient là tous les trois. Elena semblait être en désaccord avec les deux frères.

- Bien. Je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper d'Elena et de Damon. Annonça Rebekah.

Le chasseur hocha la tête. Il prit son sac et sortit en compagnie de la blonde. Mais celle-ci l'arrêta sur le sentier.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

- On va s'amuser un peu. Dit-elle énigmatiquement.

Sans prévenir, elle le saisit par les épaules et l'entraîna en vitesse vampire vers la porte. Là, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, puis elle saisit son autre main qu'elle mordit au niveau du poignet. Le chasseur fut des plus surpris et étouffa un cri dans la main de la blonde. Elle le relâcha ensuite et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle se cacha aussitôt et le chasseur grogna. Il avait compris. Son plan consistait à ce qu'il serve d'appât. Il entra alors dans le manoir et 5 secondes plus tard, il fut plaqué contre le mur par une Elena assoiffée de sang. Tous crocs sortis, elle s'apprêtait à le mordre lorsque Rebekah apparut derrière elle et lui brisa la nuque. Damon et Stefan arrivèrent aussitôt et Vaughn tira sur Damon qui s'écroula sous les balles en bois. Stefan, de son côté, s'était attaqué à Rebekah mais déchanta rapidement et se trouva au tapis en moins de deux. Le chasseur lui planta alors un pieu dans l'estomac.

- Bien. Les voilà à ta merci. Annonça Rebekah.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir pour le coup de l'appât. Grogna t-il mécontent.

- Hmm, improvisation et ils m'auraient entendu si j'avais parlé.

- Bon, attachons-les.

- Bien, je sens qu'on va s'amuser. Lança Rebekah en regardant sadiquement Elena inconsciente.

**[...]**

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, le trio était solidement attaché à des chaises avec des liens imprégnés de verveine. Ils lancèrent un regard noir à Rebekah avant de s'intéresser au chasseur.

- Encore toi ? Comment t'as fait pour sortir du puits? Interrogea Damon.

- Vous m'avez sous-estimé tout simplement. Répondit le blond en posant son regard sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu fais équipe avec lui ? Il veut utiliser le remède contre Silas je te rappelle. Lança alors Damon à l'adresse de Rebekah.

- Oui et toi tu le donneras à Elena ce qui au final ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Répondit Rebekah.

- Hmm, donc t'as simplement décidé de changer de camp ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Affirma la blonde en souriant.

Damon grogna. Stefan leva les yeux au ciel et Elena siffla.

- Je ne veux pas du remède ! Lâcha t-elle exaspérée.

- On s'en fiche de ce que tu veux. Lui lança Rebekah en lui lançant un mauvais sourire.

- Bon et si on en venait au fait ? Que voulez-vous ? Demanda finalement Stefan exaspéré.

Rebekah le regarda avant de regarder le chasseur. Elle s'assit sur la table.

- Moi je ne veux pas grand chose, juste peut-être torturer Elena. dit-elle

Elle se valut trois regards noirs. Vaughnlui passa devant et vint se poster devant le trio.

- Je veux que vous me disiez tous ce que vous savez de Katherine. Il n'est pas question que vous mettiez la main sur le remède avant moi.

- T'es idiot ou quoi ? Même si tu l'as avant nous, Rebekah te le prendra ! Siffla Damon.

- Je ne crois pas que tu as vraiment saisis la situation, Damon. Tu vas parler de ton plein gré ou Rebekah vous forcera la main en vous hypnotisant.

Le trio se regarda, sans comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce que Rebekah faisait équipe avec le chasseur ? Quand avait-elle décidé de changer de camp et surtout que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle accepte de collaborer avec lui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as promis ? Voulut savoir Damon en s'adressant à la blonde.

- Rebekah ? Appela Vaughn interrompant ainsi Damon.

Cette dernière se leva et vint le rejoindre en lui adressant un grand sourire. Le chasseur lui tendit un pieu.

- Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais meilleure que moi pour la torture. Dit-il.

Nouveau regard de la part du trio. Rebekah prit le pieu et s'approcha d'Elena.

- Bien sûr, il est imbibé de verveine. Annonça Vaughn sur un ton amusé.

Rebekah le prit par l'extrémité et l'enfonça sans ménagement dans l'estomac d'Elena qui poussa un cri. Stefan et Damon se débattirent sur leurs chaises, sans succès.

- Laisse-la tranquille ! Beugla aussitôt Damon.

- Faites-ce que vous voulez de nous, mais laissez Elena partir. Dit Stefan.

- Dites-moi ce que je veux savoir dans ce cas, où Rebekah tortura Elena sans fin.

Damon et Stefan se regardèrent, vaincus. Ils poussèrent un soupir. Damon lança un regard meurtrier au chasseur.

- Tu as ma parole. Je jure que je te tuerai même si je dois endurer la malédiction. Cracha t-il.

- Bien, que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda alors Stefan.

Le chasseur fit mine de réfléchir. Il tourna sa main dans le vide, regardant ailleurs. Finalement, il regarda Stefan.

- Tout. Je veux tout savoir sur Katherine Pierce et bien entend, vos plans ainsi que votre statut dans votre recherche. Je vous conseille de parler ou la pauvre Elena ne fera pas long feu.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, Rebekah enfonça un deuxième pieu, cette fois-ci, près du cœur de la brunette. Cette dernière poussa un horrible cri.

- Tu vas nous le payer ! Cria Damon fou de rage à l'adresse de la blonde.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Toute manière, toi ou ton frère aurait comploté contre moi à la dernière minute, afin de m'empêcher d'avoir le remède en me faisant planter une dague pour le donner à Elena ! Ne le niez pas. Alors oui, j'ai décidé de changer de camp et de vous devancer. Déclara l'originelle d'un ton ravi.

Le chasseur la regarda. Pour quelqu'un qui avait été forcé de faire équipe, elle semblait prendre son rôle bien plus au sérieux qu'à la norme. Ou alors avait-elle déjà préparé un plan de secours consistant à le devancer lui aussi et donc de le trahir ? Il n'aurait su le dire...

* * *

**_Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?_**

**_La prochaine fois, Rebekah et Vaughn se mettront en chemin afin de retrouver Katherine ;)_**


	3. Mésaventure dans le Colorado

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Me voici donc avec le chapitre 2 de cette fiction. L'aventure est au rendez-vous et pour le trio sachez qu'il n'apparaîtra que très peu dans la fiction. J'ai ma dose d'Elena dans la série, ça suffit amplement.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mésaventure dans le Colorado**

Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que Stefan racontait tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de Katherine. Finalement, cela n'aidait pas beaucoup le chasseur. Cela ne lui disait toujours pas où se trouvait cette garce. La seule personne qui semblait tirer profit et s'amuser de la situation, c'était Rebekah. À chaque fois que Stefan hésitait ou semblait refuser de divulguer une nouvelle information, la blonde torturait un peu plus Elena. Cette dernière semblait être à bout. Elle avait perdu pas mal de sang et elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais elle continuait à garder la tête haute, malgré tout. Finalement, Rebekah dû hypnotiser Damon pour qu'il révèle le plus croustillant : ils avaient une piste pour Katherine. Lorsqu'il mentionna le Colorado, Rebekah se redressa soudain et regarda Vaughn.

- On la trouvera. S'exclama t-elle.

- Comment ? Demanda aussitôt le chasseur.

- Quand on a un certain âge, on connaît quelques personnes dans le coin, crois-moi. Répondit-elle très sûre d'elle.

- Très bien. On a fini ici alors. On peut les tuer. Dit-il en regardant le trio.

- Non. Refusa la blonde.

- Pardon ?! Ils me tueront à la première occasion. Et puis toute manière, tu détestes Elena.

- Exact. Pour ça que je tiens à ce qu'elle vive encore afin que je puisse encore la torturer. Répondit Rebekah avec un petit sourire cruel.

Le chasseur grogna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Je vais leur effacer la mémoire. Ils ne souviendront de rien et par la même occasion, je vais leur interdire de continuer à chercher Katherine et le remède.

Stefan et Damon poussèrent un cri scandalisé. Rebekah se montrait vraiment sous son pire jour. Elle était presque pire que Katherine.

Le chasseur esquiva alors un sourire. Il ne regrettait en rien son choix pour l'originelle.

- Je te les laisse. Je t'attends dans la voiture dans ce cas.

**[...]**

- Tu as un plan B, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Vaughn alors qu'il s'arrêta au bord de la route.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Rebekah en tournant la tête vers le chasseur.

- Je ne suis pas dupe ! Hier, j'ai dû presque jouer toutes mes cartes pour te faire accepter et maintenant, tu t'investis encore plus que moi dans la mission ! Où est le piège ?

- Il n'y en a pas. J'ai juste envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Et si je te dis que je ne te crois pas ?

- Je m'en fiche. Tu peux me croire ou pas, ça ne change rien pour moi. Mais sache que je ne complote rien. Je ne suis pas du genre à trahir ou du moins, pas quand la personne en face est honnête et pour l'instant tu l'es.

- Hmm. Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Tu as raison, tu ne l'es peut être pas mais ça ne fait rien. Si tu me trahis, c'est simple je te tue et j'irai ensuite voir mon frère pour qu'il me plante une dague et ainsi m'éviter la malédiction pendant un demi-siècle.

- Oh. Plutôt ingénieux. Grommela l'intéressé.

- Oui, il faut avouer qu'être un originel a ses avantages.

- Bon, où allons-nous ? Demanda le chasseur.

- Dans une petite ville dans le Colorado. J'ai une vieille connaissance qui va nous aider.

- Un vampire ?

- Oui.

- Quelle question...

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Cette personne va nous aider à mettre la main sur Katherine.

- Et comment ?

- Tu verras bien. Mettons-nous en route.

- Hm.

**[...]**

Le Colorado était un bel endroit bien que perdu. La petite ville dans laquelle Rebekah et Vaughn arrivèrent était plutôt charmante. La blonde amena le chasseur dans un endroit un peu reculé et lui demanda de s'arrêter.

- C'est ici ?

- Oui. Nous allons voir une sorcière.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je déteste les sorcières. Riposta le blond.

- C'est ça ou rien !

- D'accord d'accord, je vais faire une exception pour une fois.

A contre cœur, le chasseur suivit la blonde.

- Mais je croyais que nous allions voir un vampire.

- Sauf que cette amie est beaucoup trop voyante si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle attirerait trop l'attention sur nous.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'amènes pas dans un guet-apens.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas mon but.

- Mais rien ne me prouve le contraire.

- Si, ma parole.

- Ta parole ? Tu veux rire ! Les vampires n'ont pas de paroles, on ne peut pas faire confiance à des montr...

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Rebekah l'avait saisit par la cou et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Elle approcha son visage de son oreille et lui murmura, d'une voix froide :

- Continue comme ça et je t'arrache la tête ! Sans moi, tu serais mort en ce moment !

Elle resserra son emprise, faisant manquer d'air au chasseur qui grimaça, puis elle le relâcha et passa devant lui, entrant dans le bâtiment. Vaughn toussa et se massa aussitôt la gorge alors qu'il s'était étalé le long du mur. Il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin, il devait le reconnaître. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Son aversion pour les vampires avait reprit le dessus. Pourtant, il n'avait eu aucune raison de pousser Rebekah à bout. Elle avait raison, sans elle, il serait déjà mort par les Salvatore. Se promettant d'être plus prudent, il se releva et entra à son tour dans le bâtiment.

Rebekah l'attendait au premier, lui lançant un regard noir. Le chasseur tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter son regard mais cela n'était pas si simple. Au bout d'un moment, la blonde soupira et elle toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Son regarda passa du chasseur à Rebekah. En voyant la vampire, la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et voulut refermer la porte mais Rebekah fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle coinça son pied dans la porte.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Siffla la sorcière.

- Louise ! C'est moi, Rebekah ! Répondit l'intéressée qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Je le sais parfaitement ! Va t'en !

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Et je ne veux en aucun cas t'aider ! Gronda Louise en tentant toujours de refermer sa porte.

Rebekah lâcha un sifflement furieux tandis que Vaughn laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Rebekah utilisa alors sa force et d'un coup sec, elle ouvrit grand la porte faisant tomber la sorcière en arrière sur le dos.

- Si tu évitais de la tuer au passage...

Rebekah ne lui prêta aucune attention et regarda Louise se relever, mécontente. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de la sorcière. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle désire tant lui tourner le dos alors qu'elles ne s'étaient encore jamais vues ?

Louise regarda un moment Rebekah avant de lui infliger un puissant anévrisme. La blonde tomba alors à genoux se tenant la tête à deux mains.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ni à t'offrir. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille où je te jette un sort. Beugla Louise en refermant sa porte.

Rebekah grogna et regarda Vaughn. Le chasseur soupira. Il avait comprit le message bien qu'il n'aimait pas du tout agir ainsi. Mais bon il n'avait pas trop le choix et puis toute manière, il détestait les sorcières.

Il passa alors devant la blonde, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Louise revint aussitôt et écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, elle l'avait prise lui aussi pour un vampire. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Rebekah est là à cause de moi. Et on a vraiment besoin de retrouver Katherine.

- Katherine Pierce ? S'écria la sorcière.

- Tu la connais ? Demanda Rebekah.

Apparemment, Louise semblait haïr la brunette encore plus que Rebekah, car rien qu'à la mention de son nom elle avait oublié sa rancœur contre l'originelle.

- Évidemment ! C'est à cause d'elle que je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec les vampires !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda aussitôt la blonde.

- Elle... a poussé Mélanie à me trahir pour son compte. Lâcha Louise avec émotion.

On pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Vaughn jeta un coup d'œil à Rebekak mais celle-ci avait toujours son regard vrillé sur Louise.

- Je suis désolée. Dit alors Rebekah en l'étant sincèrement.

- Elle le paiera ! Je le jure ! Va-y entre, je vais vous aider à retrouver cette salope !

Rebekah franchit alors le seuil et referma la porte.

- Alors, vous avez une piste la concernant ?

- Plus ou moins. Je sais qu'elle est dans la région, mais je ne sais pas où exactement. Annonça Rebekah.

- C'est qui au fait ? Demanda Louise en regardant le chasseur.

- Galen Vaughn, un chasseur. Se présenta le blond.

- Oh, on en fait encore des comme toi ? Vous êtes bien courageux, mais fous. Nous les sorcières, nous avons nos pouvoirs pour nous défendre mais vous, vous n'avez pas grand chose pour combattre les vampires. Commenta la jeune femme.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Répondit l'intéressé.

- Ah et c'est pour ça que tu fais équipe avec elle ? Tu sais au moins qui elle est ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Bon là n'est pas la question. Occupons-nous de Katherine. Coupa Rebekah agacée.

- D'accord. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu peux la localiser ?

- Si elle est dans la région comme tu dis, oui.

Louise marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :

- Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurai jamais osé le faire. Tu me protégeras d'elle ?

- Étant donné que tu nous aides, oui. Tu as ma promesse.

- Bien. J'ai un objet lui appartenant, ça va faciliter la localisation.

**[...]**

Le nouveau trio arriva bientôt dans la petite ville où Katherine se trouvait. Le sort avait fonctionné et Louise avait tenu à accompagner les deux autres afin de se venger personnellement. Au premier abord, la ville semblait très calme. Rien ne semblait anormal. Mais ils déchantèrent rapidement en découvrant plusieurs personnes sous hypnose.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à entamer leur recherche, de nombreuses personnes sur leur chemin les dévisageaient.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Chuchota Louise mal à l'aise.

- Je le ressens aussi. Confia Rebekah.

- Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ? Questionna Vaughn.

- Telle est la question. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Avoua la sorcière.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers eux, la démarche sûre et le regard braqué sur eux.

- Ce sont des vampires. Souffla la blonde en ne sentant pas leur cœur battre.

- C'est un piège ? Demanda Louise.

- On dirait bien. Répondit Rebekah en tournant la tête.

D'autres arrivaient derrière eux.

- Bon, visiblement, on a pas le choix. On ne va pas se laisser tuer ainsi. Grogna le chasseur en sortant son arme.

Il visa un vampire en plein cœur et lui tira dessus. Ce dernier grogna avant de s'effondrer. Leurs opposants prirent cette attaque comme le déclencheur. Aussitôt, tous les vampires se ruèrent sur eux. Rebekah plongea en avant et arracha la tête d'un vampire facilement avant de se faire ensevelir par les autres. Louise utilisa sa magie pour repousser les vampires comme elle put mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Le chasseur tenta à son tour de repousser le plus de vampires possibles mais très vite, il fut privé de ses armes. Il fut le premier à terre, inconscient. Louise le rejoignit quelques secondes après. Rebekah lutta encore quelques instants mais elle finit par se faire briser la nuque. Seulement 5 vampires étaient morts dans le camp adverse. Deux vampires se penchèrent afin de boire le sang des deux humains mais ils déchantèrent rapidement, en raison de la verveine. Ils grimacèrent, crachèrent le sang avant de se torturer sur place.

- Imbéciles ! Sa vous apprendra. Katherine a clairement dit qu'elle les voulait vivants ! Gronda un troisième vampire.

- On ferait bien de se dépêcher. La blonde ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Grommela un quatrième vampire.

**[...]**

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Rebekah était solidement attachée à une chaise avec des liens imprégnés de verveine. La deuxième fois en l'espace d'à peine 3 jours. C'était plutôt fort. Elle lâcha

un grognement tandis qu'elle observait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était un petit salon. Visiblement, elle se trouvait dans un appartement. À côté d'elle, elle entendait le cœur du chasseur battre un peu irrégulièrement mais elle sentait surtout une délicieuse odeur lui chatouillait le nez. Intriguée, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il était toujours inconscient, un filet de sang coulait depuis son front. Il était lui aussi solidement attaché, la tête penchée en arrière, révélant une blessure saignante dans son cou. Il s'était fait mordre de toute évidence. La blonde fronça son nez lorsque l'odeur du sang lui parvint plus ardemment.

Se débattant sur place, Rebekah essaya de se dégager.

- Alléchant, n'est-ce pas ? Lança alors une voix que Rebekah connaissait.

Elle releva aussitôt la tête pour regarder en face Katherine Pierce qui souriait. La garce tenait dans sa main un flacon. Le remède, sans aucun doute ! Elle osait en plus venir la narguer ! Elle allait le payer chère, très chère.

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Si tu me relâches maintenant, j'épargnerai ta vie. Lui dit Rebekah.

- Comme c'est aimable. Cependant, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de marchander. Répliqua la brunette.

Souriant de plus belle, elle s'approcha du chasseur.

- Ah ! Il aurait mieux fait de se tenir éloigné. J'ai été assez gentille pour l'épargner une fois, je ne commettrai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Si Rebekah avait eu les mains libres, elle aurait aussitôt arraché la tête de Katherine. Rebekah avait toujours haï cordialement Katherine, plus encore qu'Elena, il fallait bien l'avouer.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Louise ? Demanda alors la blonde changeant littéralement de sujet.

- J'ai un compte à régler avec elle.

- Laisse-la partir où tu le regretteras. Gronda Rebekah.

- Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes, tu fais erreur.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié. C'est mon frère ton pire cauchemar. Railla Rebekah.

Cette phrase sembla faire mouche car Katherine perdit son sourire. Rien que la mention de Klaus la faisait flipper. C'était lui sa plus grande terreur. Rebekah décida d'enfoncer le bouchon un peu plus loin.

- D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais lui en toucher un mot. Il ne sera pas ravi d'apprendre que tu aies osé me toucher.

Katherine sembla perdre tout ses moyens. On pouvait voir de la crainte dans son visage. Pourtant, elle se reprit immédiatement.

- Ah oui et comment tu comptes t'y prendre attachée ?

- Sous-estimer un originel coûte très cher dans la vie.

- En fait, c'est du pur hasard si tu es là. Je n'attendais que la visite de Louise en fait. J'ai donc formé un petit bataillon pour son arrivée et ils avaient ordre de l'arrêter et de m'amener tout ceux qui seraient vus avec elle. Ils ignoraient qui tu étais. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi tu lui en veux ? C'est elle qui a des comptes à rendre avec toi, non l'inverse.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. C'est entre elle et moi. D'ailleurs, je vais aller la voir et je vais te laisser avec ton nouvel ami. Dans deux jours, quand il aura évacué la verveine, je l'offrirais comme repas à l'un de mes soldats et toi, je te laisserai partir mais je serais déjà loin avec le remède !

- Je vois, c'est plutôt malin. Tu vas laisser un malheureux vampire le tuer en le vidant de son sang comme ça, tu te débarrasses de lui sans pour autant être maudite par la malédiction.

- C'est bien résumé. Mais je considère que je lui fais une faveur.

Katherine sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Rebekah poussa un soupir. Quelle garce celle-là, encore pire qu'elle !

**[...]**

Lorsque le chasseur revint finalement à lui, la blonde poussa un soupire de soulagement.

- Tu en as mis du temps. Grommela t-elle à son adresse.

Il lui avait semblé avoir attendu des heures.

- Désolé, je suis humain moi ! Se défendit l'intéressé en parlant avec une voix rauque.

Il poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit sa plaie lui faire mal dans son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

- Oh pas grand-chose si ce n'est la charmante visite de Katherine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Que c'est Louise qu'elle attendait, qu'elle compte t'offrir comme repas dans deux jours à un vampire afin que ta malédiction ne retombe pas sur elle et que je ne l'intéresse pas. Résuma la blonde.

- Rien que ça ?

- Ah oui, elle détient toujours le remède et elle compte prendre la poudre d'escampette avant deux jours.

- Pourquoi elle en veut à Louise ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais cela doit avoir un rapport avec Mélanie.

- Et c'est qui cette Mélanie au juste ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Pour ton information, c'était la première fois que je rencontrais Louise.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment est-ce que tu la connais dans ce cas ?

- C'est sa grand-mère. Je l'ai connu au début des années 20. Je lui ai en quelques sortes sauvé la vie. Elle a une dette envers moi. C'est donc sa petite fille qui va la payer pour moi.

- Je vois. C'est peut-être une sorcière, mais elle reste une humaine ! Elle est là à cause de nous, il faut qu'on aille l'aider.

- Je ne demande pas mieux ! Mais je te ferai remarquer qu'on est attaché comme des saucissons ! Et depuis quand tu te soucies des sorcières ? Je croyais que tu les haïssais.

- Oui mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me soucier de Louise ! T'as pas un plan B ?

- Un plan B ?

- Ben oui dans le cas où sa foire. Et c'est justement le cas maintenant.

- Hé bien non je n'ai pas de plan B Monsieur le chasseur.

- C'est justement ça votre problème à vous les vampires !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que vous comptez beaucoup trop sur votre force et vous oubliez le reste.

- Génial et puis ? Toi tu as un plan B, c'est ça que t'essaies de me faire comprendre ?

- En effet, j'en ai toujours !

- Hé bien je t'en pris, va-y.

Le chasseur esquiva un petit sourire. Soudain, il prit une expression terrorisée et se mit à hurler comme si on le torturait à mort. Son visage reflétait parfaitement celui qu'on battrait à mort. Il était doué. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vampire entra dans la pièce, alerté par le cri.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il en regardant le chasseur hurler.

Cependant, l'odeur du sang attira fortement le vampire. Il était évident qu'il était un nouveau né et qu'il n'avait pas encore un parfait contrôle. Ses narines frémirent tandis que ses crocs s'allongèrent. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et Rebekah en profita pour étirer son pied au maximum qu'elle put, en raison de ses liens. Mais cela suffit amplement. Le vampire trébucha et tomba face contre Rebekah. Il la regarda, la fusillant du regard. Parfait.

- À présent, tu vas faire tout ce que je vais te demander. Commence donc par te calmer.

- D'accord, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Répondit le vampire qui était sous hypnose.

Ses crocs se rétractèrent et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur apparence normale.

- À présent, tu vas nous libérer, Galen et ...

- Vaughn. La coupa brutalement le blond.

Rebekah le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Je déteste mon prénom. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon nom.

- Hum c'est vrai que sa fait un peu...

- Un peu trop british ! J'ai horreur, ça me fait penser sans cesse à une galette.

La blonde lâcha un petit rire avant de reporter son attention sur le vampire.

- Je disais donc, tu vas nous libérer, Vaughn et moi.

- Oui, je vais vous libérer.

Le vampire se releva et libéra Rebekah et le chasseur. Malheureusement, celui-ci ignorait où se trouvait Louise. Rebekah entreprit ensuite de dénicher un pieu et ordonna au vampire de se tuer. Il s'exécuta et tomba mort devant eux. Ils étaient libres. Vaughn récupéra son sac et rejoignit la blonde. Celle-ci le stoppa.

- Attend. Tu empestes le sang frais. On ne fera pas 3 pas sans être repéré.

- D'accord. Que proposes-tu ?

- Boire mon sang.

Le chasseur grimaça.

- On n'a pas le temps d'être créatif !

Le jeune homme coopéra et but un peu du sang de Rebekah. Ses blessures guérirent aussitôt.

- J'espère pour toi que je ne meurs pas d'ici 24 heures.

- Oui, ça m'embêterait beaucoup de devoir gérer un nouveau né. Au fait, très ingénieux ta petite mise en scène.

- Merci. Répondit le blond en acceptant le compliment de bon cœur.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait surprendre un vampire âgé de 1000 ans.

- Allons-y. Il est temps d'avoir notre petite revanche sur cette chère Katherine.

- Entièrement d'accord. Sans oublier Louise.

- Évidemment.

La jeune femme et le jeune homme se regardèrent en hochant la tête. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois, Vaughn et Rebekah se retrouveront dans une situation assez difficile. Quelques révélations seront également faites ;)**_


	4. Rebekah et Vaughn dans le labyrinthe

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Me voici avec le chapitre 3 de cette fiction. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette fiction. Ca me fait très plaisir qu'elle vous plaise. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des gens intéressés lol.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rebekah et Vaughn dans le labyrinthe**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du petit appartement, ils se retrouvèrent au dernier étage d'un immeuble.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Maugréa le chasseur en découvrant qu'ils avaient au moins 10 étages à descendre.

- Bonne question. Bon descendons, on verra bien.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres vampires ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas à première vue.

- Mouais, mais nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises. Méfions-nous.

Rebekah hocha la tête et passa la première. Ils mirent presque 10 minutes à descendre les marches ainsi que les étages de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement de l'immeuble, deux vampires se jetèrent par suprise sur eux. Une minute plus tard, l'un avait un pieu dans le cœur et le second une tête arrachée.

- Combien de malheureux a t-elle transformée ? grogna le chasseur en récupérant son pieu.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et pourquoi sont-ils ainsi à sa botte ? Je croyais que seuls vous autres les originels pouvaient hypnotiser les autres vampires.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors pourquoi...

- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être hypnotisés. Elle a dû simplement leur promettre quelque chose qui les a motivés à travailler pour elle.

- Je vois. Elle est rusée la garce. Après tout, moi aussi je me suis laissé faire. Je lui ai accordé ma confiance aveuglement. Elle sait comment s'y prendre pour te rouler dans la farine.

Rebekah se contenta de hausser les épaules. Au final, cela ne la surprenait guère. Elle connaissait bien Katherine.

- Quand on ne la connaît pas, elle sait être manipulatrice et très convaincante.

- A qui le dis-tu. Grogna le chasseur.

Mettant fin à cette petite conversation, Rebekah et Vaughn observèrent les lieux. Ils se figèrent alors sur place, complètement déconcertés. Ils étaient entourés d'au moins une cinquantaine d'autres immeubles similaires à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Sans compter qu'on ne voyait pas le bout. Ils se regardèrent, incrédules.

- D'accord, c'est quoi encore ça ? questionna le chasseur.

Rebekah ne répondit pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, semblant écouter quelque chose qu'elle seule avait le secret.

- Je crois que... commença la blonde avant de s'interrompre.

Puis Sans prêter attention au chasseu, elle s'avança dans l'allée entre les interminables immeubles qui se dressaient tout autour d'eux. Le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas, devant presque courir face à au rythme accéléré de la jeune femme.

- Si tu m'expliquais, je pourrais au moins faire semblant de comprendre. dit-il avec humeur.

À nouveau, la blonde l'ignora. Elle regardait droit devant elle fixant un point que Vaughn ne pouvait voir puis soudain, elle fila en vitesse vampire, plantant le chasseur. Celui-ci poussa un grognement avant de capituler. Il s'assit sur une marche conduisant à l'intérieur d'un des nombreux immeubles. Il attendit alors que Rebekah revienne ou du moins, il l'espérait. D'ailleurs, rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle reviendrait. Elle pouvait très bien l'abandonner ici et ne jamais revenir sur ses pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chasseur se mit alors sérieusement à douter de la parole de la jeune femme. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et celui-ci commençait à se maudire d'avoir à nouveau accordé sa confiance à un vampire quand Rebekah revint. Elle était furieuse. Le chasseur releva la tête vers elle, surpris mais grandement soulagé au fond.

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. Lâcha t-il.

- Nous sommes coincés. Dit-elle simplement, ignorant sa phrase.

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes piégés à l'intérieur d'un labyrinthe imaginaire.

- Tu veux dire que tout ça n'est pas réel ?

- Exactement. Tout ça n'est pas réel, c'est dans notre tête.

- L'œuvre d'une sorcière j'imagine ? Grommela t-il.

- Oui.

- Et comment on sors de là ?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas du tout combien est puissant le sort de la sorcière et je n'ai aucune idée de comment briser cette allusion.

- Génial.

- ...

Le silence s'installa et les minutes passèrent. Rebekah regardait ses chaussures tandis que le jeune homme regardait droit devant lui, genoux pliés contre lui et bras qui les entouraient. Soudain, Rebekah releva la tête et la tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Je n'aurai jamais fait cela. J'ai juste fait le tour en mode accéléré mais cela n'a servi à rien, je ne faisais que tourner en rond et revenir au même point. Quand je passe un marché, je le respecte même si cela peut te surprendre étant donné ma nature. dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je vois. Eh bien, je suis désolé d'avoir douté.

- Tu as sans doute de bonnes excuses. Bougonna Rebekah.

- Oui, mais je dois avouer que toi tu es...

- Attention ! S'écria soudain Rebekah.

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle le saisit par les épaules et le poussa de côté, lui faisant ainsi éviter de se prendre une balle en plein cœur. Dans le même mouvement, elle fondit sur leur assaillant. Elle lui arracha son arme avant de lui arracher la tête.

Le chasseur se releva avant d'aller la rejoindre. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il s'était laissé aller et n'avait pas été capable de voir venir le danger.

- Merci. Murmura t-il à l'adresse de Rebekah.

- Tu me remercieras si on s'en sort vivant d'ici.

- C'est un humain? Demanda soudain Vaughn en regardant le corps par terre.

- Oui, apparemment la sorcière peut faire apparaître tout ce qu'elle veut. Expliqua la blonde.

- Donc il n'est pas véritablement réel. Marmonna le blond plus à lui-même qu'à Rebekah.

- Il semblerait.

- Maintenant, je sais pourquoi je dis que j'aime pas les sorcières. dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Rebekah et Vaughn relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent avant d'observer les lieux. Mais tout semblait désert. Ils décidèrent néanmoins de continuer leur chemin. Cependant, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que c'était totalement inutile, le paysage restait le même.

Soudain, il eut un mouvement dans leur dos, ils se retournèrent aussitôt pour faire face à un vampire qui arrivait droit sur eux. Rebekah l'intercepta aussitôt mais un deuxième arriva. Le chasseur engagea aussitôt le combat mais Rebekah dû à nouveau l'aider.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces attaques ! se plaignit Rebekah après avoir arraché le cœur du vampire.

- Parle pour toi. Toi, tu ne risques pas grand chose.

- Je te remercie. Je te ferai tout de même remarquer que je ressens la douleur autant que toi.

- Oui, mais toi contrairement à moi, tu ne peux pas _vraiment_ mourir ! Alors que moi, si !

- Ta compassion me fait plaisir. Je te verrai bien te faire poignarder en plein cœur et te réveiller ensuite. Tu me diras combien c'est agréable ensuite. Ah mais attend ! Je suis bête, tu es humain, tu ne peux pas. répondit Rebekah en prenant un ton ironique.

- Très amusant, vraiment.

Ils reprirent leur route, tous leur sens en alerte.

**[...]**

Cela faisait à présent des heures et des heures que Rebekah et Vaughn étaient coincés dans ce labyrinthe imaginaire. Le jeune homme commençait à fatiguer, à force de se battre pour rester en vie.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur une marche, au pied de l'un des innombrables immeubles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Rebekah.

- Cela se voit, non ? Je m'assieds. grogna t-il.

- Et tu comptes rester là ?

- Écoute. Je suis à bout et contrairement à toi, je suis humain.

- Alors tu vas rester là et te laisser mourir ?

- Non. Je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, cela va de soi.

Rebekah poussa un soupir et rejoignit le jeune homme sur la marche.

- En plus de ça, ni toi ni moi ne savons comment en sortir. Alors jusqu'à ce qu'on ait une idée ou un plan qui peut véritablement nous aider, j'économise mes forces. continua le chasseur.

- Je me demande si c'est Louise qui a jeté le sort. Murmura soudainement Rebekah.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Rien.

Tout à coup, Vaughn se redressa et fouilla dans sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Rebekah.

Le chasseur ne répondit pas mais en sortit son téléphone portable. Mais il grogna aussitôt.

- J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de réseau, c'est cela ? Devina Rebekah.

- Effectivement.

- Bon, visiblement nous allons être coincés ici pour longtemps. Toi, tu vas mourir de faim tandis que moi je m'assécherai. lança Rebekah sur un ton dépité.

Vaughn la regarda et arqua un sourcil.

- Tu annonces notre mort prochaine, ce qui veut dire à tes propos que nous sommes condamnés. Et alors ? demanda t-il.

- Alors je propose qu'on soit honnête avec l'autre avant cette échéance. Si je dois finir ma vie ici, autant que je vide mon sac à mon prochain.

- Développe.

- Je ne te crois pas quand tu affirmes connaître un secret dont personne ne connaît.

- Je ne mens pas. C'est la vérité. affirma Vaughn.

- Comme tu voudras. Je n'ai ni l'énergie ni l'envie de te torturer. Dommage pour toi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux redevenir humaine ? Lui demanda t-il soudain, ignorant ainsi sa dernière remarque.

Rebekah le regarda alors.

- C'est évident non ?

- Non, justement. Je ne comprends pas. Elena, pour elle, je comprends mais pas pour toi.

- Je vois. Tu penses que parce que j'ai longtemps vécu, je me plais ainsi.

- C'est ça.

- Eh bien tu te trompes complètement. Je ne suis pas heureuse ainsi. Je n'aime pas être un vampire.

- Pourtant, tu as la vie éternelle. Aucun autre vampire ne peut te surpasser et tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Tu ne crains rien, pas même les sorcières.

- Vrai. Et je vais être honnête avec toi. C'était marrant au début. Maintenant, ça ne l'est plus.

- T'essaies de me dire que tu t'ennuies, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Toute ma vie, j'ai cherché à être heureuse mais je n'ai jamais pu l'être. Mon frère s'arrangeait toujours pour tout gâcher. Et puis, au fil des siècles, je suis restée la même. Je n'ai pas changé, je n'ai pas grandi, je n'ai pas vieilli et je n'aurai jamais d'enfant.

Vaughn observa attentivement la jeune femme. Parler de cela la touchait énormément. Cela se voyait au travers de ses yeux. Elle était sincère et semblait réellement désirer cette vie simple d'humain.

- Si je pouvais redevenir humaine, mon frère me laisserait enfin tranquille. Lui, il ne voudra jamais redevenir un mortel. Il continuera alors son chemin et moi je tracerai enfin de mon côté la vie que j'ai toujours souhaitée. C'est ce que je souhaite sincèrement.

- Tu sais que même si tu parviens à obtenir le remède, ta vie ne sera pas aussi simple que tu ne le penses ?

- Évidemment que j'en suis consciente !

Vaughn hocha la tête et regarda devant lui. Son regard se perdit.

- Je rêvais moi aussi d'une vie simple. Avoua t-il soudainement.

- Quoi ?

Rebekah tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ma mère m'a protégé le plus longtemps possible afin que je reste dans l'ignorance. Elle ne voulait pas que je devienne un chasseur comme mon père. Elle voulait une vie simple et heureuse pour son fils, ce qui est normal.

- Elle devait être une bonne mère dans ce cas.

- Oui, elle l'était.

- Elle l'était ? Elle est morte ?

- Oui, il y a des années.

- Je suis désolée.

- Il ne faut pas. C'est un vampire qui l'a tué.

- Je vois. Cela n'a fait que renforcer ta haine contre nous je suppose.

- En effet.

Rebekah hocha la tête. C'était compréhensible. Elle prit alors conscience d'une chose. C'était vraiment bizarre d'être assise là en compagnie d'une personne qui la haïssait en temps normal et à discuter ainsi de la vie. Pourtant, Rebekah se surprit à apprécier ce moment. Vaughn était honnête avec elle, ce qui était plutôt rare ces derniers temps avec toutes les trahisons auxquelles elle avait eu droit.

- Et après, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Rebekah.

- Eh bien ma mère est morte. Et moi, j'ai subitement pris conscience que le monde dans lequel je vivais n'était pas aussi beau et simple que je ne le pensais. J'ai alors réalisé que j'étais coincé. J'ai su à l'instant même que ma vie future serait faite d'aventure et de faits extraordinaires. J'ai donc accepté mon destin et je suis devenu à mon tour un chasseur.

- Je vois. C'est plutôt triste comme histoire. lui dit Rebekah avec un petit sourire.

- Mouais, si on veut. C'est vrai que cela n'a pas été facile. Surtout quand mon paternel m'a révélé la vérité sur mes origines et mon lien avec Silas.

Rebekah hocha la tête mais elle ne dit rien. Le silence retomba entre eux et les minutes recommencèrent à s'écouler, lentement. Soudain, Vaughn se redressa et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda aussitôt Rebekah.

- Je pensais à quelque chose.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais encore ?

- Tout ce qu'on voit n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai déduit. Et alors ?

- Alors peut-être que nous non plus nous ne le sommes pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Si rien n'est réel autour de nous, peut-être qu'on est juste en train de rêver.

- Tu veux dire qu'on nous aurait hypnotisé ?

- En quelques sortes. Mais cela doit être bien plus complexe puisque la sorcière arrive à nous faire vivre tout cela comme si c'était vrai.

Rebekah ne répondit pas et se leva. Ce que venait de dire le chasseur n'était pas bête. Mais comment savoir si tout cela n'était qu'un songe ?

- Admettons que cela soit vrai. Comment suggères-tu de revenir à la réalité ?

- C'est évident non ?

Rebekah haussa les sourcils. Elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

- Il faut qu'on meure. Expliqua Vaughn.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, enfin dans ce monde irréel.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Non.

- Génial. Et si tu as tort, on fait quoi ?

- Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à m'enterrer et toi, tu te décomposeras ici.

- Merveilleux. Cependant, je propose que ce soit moi qui meure en premier. Enfin façon de parler, je ne peux pas _réellement_ mourir. Donc, si je ne reprends pas mes esprits au bout de 10 minutes, cela voudra dire que ça a fonctionné et tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre.

- D'accord.

Vaughn sortit de son sac un pieu et le tendit à Rebekah. Cette dernière le saisit et prenant une grande inspiration, elle se le planta dans le cœur. Elle tomba inanimée sur le sol et le chasseur observa attentivement la scène. D'abord, rien ne se produisit, puis, petit à petit son corps disparut comme si on l'effaçait progressivement avec une gomme. Finalement, elle disparut dans son intégralité.

- Génial. On dirait que j'ai eu raison. Chuchota le chasseur.

Il ramassa le pieu que Rebekah venait d'employer. Cependant, il hésita quelques instants. Même s'il avait conscience que tout cela n'était pas réel, cela faisait vraiment drôle de se dire qu'il devait se planter ce pieu. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas sur lui ? Et s'il mourrait réellement ?

- J'étais censé mourir sur l'île mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Peut-être me donnera t-elle une deuxième chance. Murmura t-il.

Et sur ces paroles, il enfonça le pieu dans son propre cœur. La douleur était bien réelle bien qu'il tomba presque aussitôt. Tout devint sombre autour de lui. Il n'entendit plus et ne sentit plus rien non plus.

**[...]**

- Comme toujours, tu es lent à revenir parmi nous. Lança la voix de Rebekah quelque part.

Alors il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du jour commença par l'aveugler. Puis tout doucement, ses yeux s'habituèrent et il découvrit le plafond d'une vieille cabane. Lentement, il regarda autour de lui. Il était bien dans une cabane. La pièce ne comportait rien du tout mis à part quelques trucs futiles. Rebekah apparut dans son champs de vision, près de la porte.

Il se redressa. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller après un mauvais cauchemar.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda t-il.

- Je ne sais pas.

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se releva aussitôt.

- Bon sang ! Ça a fonctionné ?

- Oui, on dirait. C'était bien pensé.

Le chasseur hocha la tête puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Attend un peu. Commet peut-on être certain que cette fois-ci, nous sommes bien revenus à la réalité ? Demanda Vaughn.

- Tu as raison. Cela pourrait être encore une autre illusion. J'y ai pensé.

Rebekah sortit un nouveau pieu et le montra au chasseur.

- Bien que passer mon temps à me tuer ne m'amuse pas du tout, on qu'a réessayer. Cette fois, si je reprends mes esprits ici, c'est qu'on sera bel et bien revenu à la réalité.

- D'accord.

Rebekah s'enfonça alors pour la deuxième fois un pieu dans la poitrine. Poussant un soupir, le chasseur s'assit près de son corps et attendit.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa. Ils semblaient être bel et bien revenus dans le vrai monde. Et bientôt, la blonde revint à elle.

- Aïe. Dit-elle en ôtant le bois de son corps.

- Tu es restée ici. lui dit-il.

- Génial. Nous voilà assurés à présent.

- Ouais. Bien, commençons par quitter ce charmant lieu.

Le chasseur récupéra son sac qui traînait dans un coin et en compagnie de la blonde, il sortit de la cabane. La porte n'était pas condamnée et aucun sort ne la protégeait.

- Wouha, on dirait que cette garce a tout misé sur ce sort. Commenta Rebekah.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur surprise. À peine sortis qu'ils constatèrent aussitôt qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une forêt.

- Ah ouais quand même. Lâcha Vaughn sur un ton faussement joyeux.

- Je retire ce que ce que je viens de dire. Maugréa Rebekah en regardant autour d'elle.

- Je crois qu'on peut oublier de la retrouver d'aussitôt.

Cela tuait la blonde de l'avouer, mais le chasseur avait tout à fait raison. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de retrouver Katherine. De toute manière, ils n'étaient sans doute pas prêts non plus de sortir de cette forêt.

- J'espère que tu as pensé à prendre une boussole. Dit Rebekah à Vaughn.

- Eh bien, j'ai des tas de choses dans mon sac, c'est certain, mais je n'ai pas de boussole.

- Je vois. Comme c'est pratique. ironisa la blonde.

- Écoute, ma spécialité, c'est de tuer des vampires. Je n'ai pas signé pour être guide.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir compter sur notre sens de l'orientation.

Rebekah échangea alors un long regard ennuyé avec le chasseur. Une nouvelle aventure les attendait, c'était certain. Et à nouveau, s'ils voulaient s'en sortir, ils devraient coopérer.

* * *

**_Ok ! La prochaine fois, ce sera le retour à Mystic Falls et Vaughn prendra une décision._**


	5. Renversement de situation

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Nous voici déjà au chapitre 4. Le temps passe vite ! Bon, alors dans ce chapitre il y aura... ba non ! À vous de lire pour le découvrir !_**

**_Lor4ne : je suis heureuse que quelqu'un d'autre partage mon "ship" pour ce couple :D J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour eux directement après le 4x15 !_**

**_Sinon, je remercie aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire et qui m'ont laissé une review._**

**_Disclaimer : je possède pas Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

**Chapitre : Alliance rompue**

- Tu te trompes !

- Écoute, j'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que toi. Je te dit donc que c'est la bonne route.

- Tu as peut-être 1000 ans, mais il est clair que tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation !

- Ah oui ? Et toi, bien évidemment, oh grand chasseur, tu as le sens de l'orientation ?

- Plus que toi, c'est certain.

- Peuh !

- J'ai l'habitude de l'aventure et de la nature, sinon comment aurai-je tué tous ces vampires ?

- Parce qu'en l'espace de 1000 ans, tu ne penses pas que j'ai vécu davantage d'aventures que toi ?

- Peut-être bien, peut-être bien que non. Toi, tu as toujours eu tes frères pour t'aider et te guider !

- Bon, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! On a qu'à se séparer. On verra bien. décida finalement Rebekah mettant ainsi fin à la dispute.

- Eh bien ça, c'est sûrement la meilleure idée que tu as eu depuis une demi-heure !

Rebekah ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre le chemin à droite tandis que Vaughn prit celui de gauche. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient dans cette forêt sans avoir la moindre idée d'où se trouvaient la sortie. Et donc, après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à se disputer sur le meilleur chemin à suivre, ils se séparèrent.

- Espérons que tu ne mourras pas dans la minute prochaine, ce serait vraiment regrettable. lui lança Rebekah.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, la blonde poussa un grand soupir. Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver seule et de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Rebeakh n'était pas certaine d'apprécier le chasseur en fin de compte. Selon lui, tout devait être fait comme lui le pensait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'elle sache mieux que lui. Et tout ça uniquement parce qu'elle était un vampire. Mais en même temps, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas non plus détesté ces quelques jours qu'elles venaient de passer avec lui. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il s'était passé des choses. Mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas réussi à récupérer le remède.

Rebekah se demanda alors si elle aurait eu de meilleures chances avec Damon. En y réfléchissant bien, la blonde n'en était pas certaine. Même s'ils auraient réussi à mettre la main dessus, Rebekah était certaine que le vampire aurait trouvé le moyen de la trahir avec l'aide de son frère au dernier moment pour le donner à Elena. Alors que Vaughn, à part tuer Silas, qu'aurait-il fait avec le remède ? De ce fait, il avait toujours été honnête avec elle sur ses intentions. Et ça, c'était quelque chose auquel Rebekah était attaché.

- Si seulement il n'était pas aussi borné. maugréa t-elle.

Tout en continuant son chemin, Rebekah se mit justement à penser à Damon, Stefan et Elena. Après son hypnose, le trio avait dû aussitôt cesser de rechercher Katherine et le remède. Et comme elle n'avait pas été daguée, son hypnose était toujours actif. Mais bon, avec ces trois, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Combien de fois avaient-ils comploté des plans machiavéliques ? Sûrement beaucoup. La preuve, ils avaient tué Finn et Kol. Rebekah n'avait jamais été très proche de Finn. Ils avaient toujours eu des façons différentes de penser et puis toute manière, son attachement à Nik avait été la plus grande source de leur séparation. Mais il n'en restait pas moins son frère. Un frère qu'elle avait aimé malgré tout. Un frère qu'elle avait regretté d'apprendre sa mort. Quand à Kol... C'était tout autre chose. Comment décrirait-elle sa relation avec lui ? Avec Élijah, cela avait toujours été un rapport de confiance et honnête. Elle savait que quoi qu'il advienne, elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. La seule chose qu'elle lui reprochait, c'était son attachement trop obsessionnel pour leur famille. Leur famille... Peuh ! Quelle famille au juste ? Quand Klaus, elle avait passé 910 à l'aimer d'un amour qui la consumait. Résultat ? Aujourd'hui, elle le haïssait plus que tout et désirait ardemment s'éloigner de lui. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs toujours tout fait pour gâcher ses rares moments de bonheur. Désormais, elle n'attendait plus rien de lui. C'était terminé la gentille petite sœur qui suivait aveuglement le grand frère sans jamais rien demander en retour. Et donc Kol, cela avait toujours été particulier. Il était le frère avec lequel elle s'était le plus disputé. Mais quelque part, il avait toujours été celui qui voyait vraiment les choses. Il tenait énormément à sa famille. Au fil des siècles, il avait toujours été là pour eux. La preuve, il n'avait pas hésité à l'aider à tuer Matt ou à revenir à Mystic Falls pour mettre la main sur Shane. Mais le problème, c'est que Kol avait la fâcheuse tendance de faire les choses de travers. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour tout foutre en l'air. Et à cause de cela, on ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Et ce qui l'avait amené à sa mort au final.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je pense maintenant à eux ? se reprocha à voix basse la blonde.

Elle avait décidé de vivre pour elle et non plus pour sa famille. Alors autant arrêter de penser à eux.

Le chemin qu'elle avait pris ne semblait pas être le bon. La forêt continuait sans cesse et sans fin. Mais bon sang, où diable Katherine les avait-elle abandonné ? Poussant un grognement, elle poursuivit inlassablement son chemin. Elle ne s'était plus nourrie depuis 2 jours. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. À ce rythme, elle devrait se nourrir sur un animal, chose qu'elle détestait profondément. Le sang des animaux avait un horrible goût.

**[...]**

De son côté, Vaughn était aussi soulagé que Rebekah de se retrouver enfin seul avec lui-même. Bien qu'il s'était surpris à apprécier par moments la compagnie de Rebekah, Vaughn préférait largement se trouver loin d'elle. Il n'avait toujours aucune confiance en elle bien que les aventures qu'ils venaient de vivre le faisait sérieusement douter. Au final, pourquoi un vampire ne pourrait-il pas être honnête ? Après tout, les humains aussi pouvaient être malhonnêtes. Mais on lui avait appris à haïr et considérer les vampires comme étant ses ennemis. De ce fait, il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas penser le contraire chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de l'un d'eux.

Poussant un soupir, il suivit le chemin opposé à celui de Rebekah en espérant trouver rapidement la sortie. Et tant pis si la blonde restait coincée. En tant que vampire, elle survivrait. À ce niveau là, il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour elle. Minute. Venait-il de se soucier de Rebekah ?

- Je deviens parano à force de la fréquenter.

Il tenta de chasser la blonde de son esprit et de se concentrer sur sa mission. Oui à ce propos, qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Katherine était sans doute très loin à l'heure actuelle et il n'avait aucune piste pour la retrouver. Aussi, qu'allait-il faire ? Il était retourné à la case départ alors que possibilités s'offraient à lui ?

La journée commençait à baisser et la nuit ne tarderait plus. Et Vaugh n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit ici. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas le bout de cette maudite forêt il n'était pas certain d'avoir finalement pris la bonne direction.

Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose qu'il lui avait échappé jusqu'ici. Il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux dans le ciel. Et étrangement, ils semblaient tous se diriger vers la même direction. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit les oiseaux fuyaient un danger, soit ils étaient attirés par quelque chose. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il y avait une petite chance pour que les oiseaux le conduise dehors de cette forêt. Au point où il en était, cela ne lui coûtait strictement rien.

Décidant de prendre le risque, il suivit les oiseaux. Son attention fut alors entièrement orientée vers le ciel. Et cela n'était pas forcément évident étant donné qu'il devait tout de même regarder où il mettait les pieds. Sans compter que la visibilité commençait à considérablement être réduite. Et comme il l'avait imaginé, ce ne fut pas évident. Mais en tant chasseur expérimenté, il ne se découragea pas.

Il faisait complètement nuit lorsque Vaugnh aperçut subitement de la lumière. Clignant des yeux, il se rendit compte seulement maintenant de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était à la lisière de la forêt. Il avait réussi. Il était sorti de cette maudite forêt. Quant aux oiseaux, ils étaient en fait simplement attirés par la lumière. Et en y prêtant davantage attention, Vaughn remarque la lumière n'était pas si éloignée que cela. Peut-être encore une petite heure de marche. Mais maintenant qu'il était sorti de la forêt, le chemin était beaucoup facile.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement parcouru la distance qu'il le séparait de la forêt à la source de la lumière, le jeune homme se retrouva aux abords d'un tout petit village. C'était vraiment un endroit perdu au milieu de nul part. La lumière, quant à elle, provenait d'une petite manifestation que les habitants avaient organisé. Aussi, ils furent très surpris de voir débarquer ainsi en pleine nuit un parfait inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un homme en s'approchant de vous.

- Oh ! Un simple vagabond égaré.

- D'où venez-vous ainsi ? demanda encore l'homme.

- De la forêt.

- Quoi ? Vous avez traversé la forêt ? s'étonna l'homme ainsi que les personnes autour de lui.

- Pas vraiment. Disons simplement que c'est une longue histoire. Mais pourquoi cela semble t-il vous étonner ? demanda Vaughn.

Les villageois se regardèrent avant de regarder à nouveau Vaughn.

- Cette forêt est gigantesque. Vous n'avez pas idée. Personne n'ose s'y aventurer de peur de se perdre. C'est un miracle que vous en soyez sorti !

- En fait, j'ai suivi les oiseaux qui étaient attirés par toutes vos lumières. expliqua Vaughn.

- Oh ! Je vois. Je comprends mieux à présent. Mais vous devez être exténué. Venez, on va vous trouver une chambre.

- C'est vraiment aimable de votre part.

- Mais je vous en prie.

Vaughn accueillit de bon train l'hospitalité des villageois. Bien que ces derniers ne cessaient de l'interroger de comment il avait bien pu atterrir dans la forêt, il s'arrangea pour se défiler assurant qu'il raconterai l'histoire le lendemain lorsqu'il serait reposé. Sauf qu'il n'y serait plus. Il comptait s'enfuir au petit matin. C'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas raconter à ces gens qu'il cherchait un remède contre le vampirisme et qu'il était ici à cause d'un vampire. Il y avait sans doute beaucoup de chances pour que tous ces gens ignorent tout du surréalisme et du monde des vampires.

Alors qu'il se coucha dans une chambre du petit hôtel du village, Vaughn se demanda tout de même si Rebekah avait elle aussi pu trouver la sortie ou alors était-elle toujours coincée dedans ? Ba, toute manière, elle ne risquait pas grand chose à part mourir d'ennui. Mais au bout de quelques jours, elle finirait bien par en sortir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, simplement.

Le lendemain, Vaughn se réveilla comme prévu à l'aurore. Les gens avaient fait la fête la veille. Ainsi, tout le monde dormait encore et le village était ainsi paisible.

Cela fut donc facile pour le chasseur de se procurer une voiture. Cependant, il prit soin de laisser de l'argent ainsi qu'un mot pour remercier les villageois.

La route qui permettait de quitter le village était étroite et il était évident que l'endroit était un peu à l'abandon. Aussi fut-il soulagé lorsqu'il parvint à rejoindre la route principale. Une fois sur celle-ci, il n'eut aucun mal à prendre la direction qu'il désirait.

**[...]**

Le chemin que Rebekah avait emprunté ne s'était pas si éloigné que cela de celui de Vaughn. Aussi repéra-t-elle également les oiseaux dans le ciel. Mais à la différence du jeune homme, elle parvient plus rapidement que lui grâce à ses facultés de vampire de quitter la forêt. Elle atteignit ainsi avant la nuit le même petit village. Et tout comme lui, elle s'était procuré une voiture bien facilement en hypnotisant les villageois dont elle s'était nourrie.

La blonde avait longuement réfléchi si elle devait attendre le chasseur. Après un long moment de réflexion, elle était parvenue à la conclusion que non. Après tout, lui aussi avait été ravi de prendre un autre chemin qu'elle. Et puis, Dieu sait pendant combien de temps elle devrait l'attendre. Aussi n'eut-elle aucune envie de s'attarder dans ce trou perdu. Et puis en partant sur l'idée qu'il n'en reviendrait jamais, ce n'était pas une grande perte. Ils avaient perdu la trace de Katherine et ils en étaient ainsi revenus à la case départ de leurs recherches. Peut-être aurait-elle plus de chance avec Damon ? C'est pourquoi elle n'éprouva pas le moindre remords.

Rebekah revint à Mystic Falls deux jours plus tard. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre indice pour retrouver Katherine, autant retourné ici. Finalement, cette stupide aventure avec le chasseur avait tout de même réussi à la divertir un peu. Mais maintenant, elle se retrouver à nouveau avec sa solitude. Au début, elle avait pensé aller voir Damon pour lui proposer une nouvelle alliance. Mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il refuserait ou qu'il se vengerait avec l'aide de Stefan et peut-être même avec l'aide d'Elena pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait.

Mais puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, pourquoi ne pas leur rendre tout de même une petite visite ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde se retrouva au manoir Salvatore. Sans se donner la peine de sonner, elle entra. Et comme prévu, elle tomba sur le trio.

- Déjà de retour ? se moqua Stefan.

- Le chasseur t'a abandonné sur le chemin ou quoi ? renchérit Damon.

Rebekah poussa un soupir et vint se servir un verre.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. répondit-elle.

- Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. lui dit Stefan.

- Merci, comme c'est aimable. ironisa Rebekah.

La blonde s'installa ensuite dans un fauteuil.

- Puisque tu es là, tu pourrais peut-être nous rendre notre liberté. suggéra Elena ennuyée.

-Oui, en effet, j'y ai pensé. Et c'est à vrai dire l'une des deux raisons de ma présence ici.

- Et c'est quoi l'autre ? voulut savoir Stefan.

- Eh bien cela dépend entièrement de vous.

- OK, développe. lui dit Damon.

- Le chasseur et moi n'avons rien trouvé. Cela ne nous a menés à rien. Mais je sais que vous deux, vous ne renoncerez jamais au remède. Alors je vous rends votre libre arbitre et je vous aide dans vos recherches.

- Et si on refuse ? demanda Damon.

- Je vous laisse ainsi.

- D'accord. Pour ma part, cela m'est complètement égal. lança soudainement Elena.

Rebekah lui lança un mauvais regard.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que la si douce Elena était passée en mode méchante.

- Oui et la méchante Elena n'a pas oublié ce que tu lui as fait. Donc, ton aide, je n'en veux pas, pas plus que ce remède. Donc tu peux repartir.

- Oui, je crois que je vais faire ça. Je m'ennuie déjà ici.

- Non attend. dit Stefan.

- Laisse tomber Stefan ! lancèrent en même temps Elena et Rebekah.

Les deux frères les regardèrent.

- Je la déteste et on n'a pas besoin d'elle. trancha Elena.

- Cette fille ne sert à rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps ici. Toute manière, je n'ai pas confiance en aucun de vous. répliqua Rebekah avant de tourner les talons avant que Stefan ne tente de la retenir à nouveau.

Irritée par cette visite qui ne lui avait strictement servi à rien, Rebekah se rendit au Mystic Grill. Elle tomba sur Matt. Comme elle avait de nouveau le morale dans les chaussettes, elle se mit à boire et à se confier à un Matt plutôt agacé.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle des heures plus tard, Rebekah vit aussitôt une voiture inconnue garée devant chez elle. De plus, il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Intriguée, elle se dépêcha d'y entrer. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec Vaughn, assis dans un fauteuil.

- Tiens, te revoilà toi. dit-elle indifférente.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser mourir.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi. dit-elle ironiquement.

- Tu as bu ou quoi ?

- Peut-être bien, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... T'as juste l'air de la fille qui s'est bourré la gueule parce qu'elle est malheureuse.

- Eh peut-être que c'est le cas, peut-être que non. Autre chose ?

- Oui. Je savais que tu reviendrais ici. Aussi n'ai-je pas réfléchi très longtemps sur ma destination.

- Formidable.

- Donc je suis simplement revenu pour te dire que j'abandonne.

- T'abandonne quoi ?

- Tout ! Notre recherche du remède et de Katherine.

- Ah !

- Dis-moi, tu comprends ce que je te dis ou tu te paies ma tête ?

- Je suis un vampire. L'alcool n'a pas le même effet que sur les humains.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est le contraire que tu donnes comme impression.

- Si tu le dis.

- OK. Bon, de toute manière, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Notre marché ne tient plus.

- Si cela te fait plaisir.

- Et donc, de ce fait, je te rends le pieu en chêne blanc. dit-il en déposant le précieux pieu sur une table.

Après quoi, il se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Il s'arrêta sur le perron et se retourna vers la blonde.

- Au fait, je n'aime pas te dire ça, mais... tu fais pitié à voir. Même si tu es un vampire, tu restes une fille et une fille qui se bourre la gueule seule, c'est moche vraiment.

**[...]**

Après avoir quitté Rebekah, Vaughn se rendit en ville pour se prendre une chambre pour la nuit. Les paroles qu'il avait dit à la blonde ne cessaient de lui trotter dans la tête. Il avait été sincère en lui disant cela mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser quelque peu. Ses paroles avaient tout de même dû être blessantes pour la blonde et même si Vaughn savait parfaitement qu'elle était un vampire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir également comme une fille. En effet, Rebekah était parfois tellement humaine et semblait alors si fragile...

Chassant l'image de la blonde de son esprit, Vaughn se gara dans un motel. Il descendit de la voiture lorsqu'il eut l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait. Il se retourna. Personne en vue. Grognant dans sa barbe, il se retourna et faillit se cogner contre la personne qui se trouvait à quelque centimètres de lui.

- Eh ! dit-il surpris.

Par réflexe, il recula aussitôt et se mit à détailler la personne en face de lui. Il crut qu'il rêvait car la personne en face de lui était... lui. Il cligna plusieurs des yeux avant d'admettre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sa respiration s'accéléra quelque peu.

- Salut moi. lança le Vaughn en face de lui.

Alors il comprit. Il avait à faire au seul et unique Silas.

- Silas. murmura-t-il.

- En chair et en os. dit ce dernier avec un sourire.

- D'accord. Que me vaut cette visite si tardive ? interrogea le chasseur en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

- Toi et moi, on a parler. Mais avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser.

- De quoi ?

- D'apparaître ainsi devant toi. J'ai longtemps hésité entre prendre ton apparence ou celle de ton amie la blonde.

- Rebekah n'est pas mon amie.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi vous avez passé pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers jours.

- Nous avions un deal, rien de plus. assura Vaughn.

- Si tu le dis. Bon. Venons aux faits si tu veux bien.

- Sa me va.

- Tu cherches désespérément le remède pour pouvoir l'utiliser contre moi. Après tout, c'est ta mission en tant que Five.

- Visiblement, vous savez tout de moi. Je pense donc qu'il est parfaitement inutile que je fasse semblant de ne pas comprendre ou de tenter de le nier.

- Oui, ce serait plus simple en effet. Bien. Je vais t'aider dans ta quête.

- Pardon ? demanda Vaughn qui était persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

- Je vais t'aider à m'obtenir mon remède. répéta tranquillement Silas.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre là.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Pas plus que tu ne l'es. Je veux simplement mourir en paix et retrouver mon amour dans l'Over Side.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout. assura Silas.

- Pas de projets diaboliques ?

- Non. Je veux simplement mourir et c'est pour cela que je vais t'aider.

- Et comment je peux savoir que je puisse vous faire confiance ?

- Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas te prouver ma sincérité à part t'aider. Alors ?

Vaughn poussa un soupir.

- Bon. Je suis un peu désemparé en ce moment. Je n'ai plus aucune piste pour le remède.

- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je te propose mon aide.

- Et vous ? Vous savez où est Katherine peut-être ?

- Non, je l'ignore. Mais tu sembles oublier un point crucial dont pourtant tu le connais.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je parle du remède bien sûr.

Vaughn fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. À quoi faisait allusion Silas. Attendez ! Mais bien sûr !

- Ah oui. Il existe deux remèdes.

- Exactement. Donc, si on ne peut pas accéder au premier, on va tout simplement se servir du deuxième.

- Oui, sauf que j'ignore également où il se trouve.

- Et c'est là que j'interviens bien sûr. dit Silas en souriant.

Vaughn, lui, regarda Silas.

Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à le croire ? Et d'ailleurs, était-ce vrai ? Savait-il réellement où se trouvait le deuxième remède ? Et comment le savait-il ? Après tout, il avait été momifié et transformé en pierre pendant des siècles.

- Et comment savez-vous où se trouve l'autre remède ?

- La sorcière qui m'a trahi avait tout prévu. Elle avait émis l'hypothèse que je ne prendrai pas le remède. Alors pour s'assurer qu'un jour quelqu'un me tuerait, elle a confectionné un deuxième remède qu'elle gardait en sa possession. Et j'imagine qu'au fil des siècles, elle l'a transmis à ses descendants. Et quand sont apparus les premiers chasseurs, la sorcière avait dû partager l'info avec eux.

- Oui, sauf que moi je ne la possède pas, cette information.

- Oui, je sais.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien du tout. Retrouve-moi ici demain à 18 heures. Et n'en parle à personne. Dans le cas contraire, je le saurai.

Sur ces paroles, Silas disparu et Vaughn regarda plusieurs fois autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était à nouveau seul. Complètement désorienté par cette rencontre, Vaughn rejoignit l'hôtel dans un état second. Il va sans dire qu'il ne parvint pas à trouver le somment cette nuit là. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions. Avait-il rêvé ? Était-ce bien Silas qu'il avait vu ? Si oui, pourquoi ce dernier s'était-il montré à lui et surtout, pourquoi lui demander son aide ? En quoi pouvait-il bien l'aider ? Était-ce un piège ?

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps lorsqu'il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à dormir plus de 2 heures. Et lorsqu'il se leva pour aller prendre une douche, Rebekah surgit dans sa chambre. Le chasseur ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ? Il avait plutôt été odieux avec elle la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que...

La blonde vint se poster devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je refuse. dit-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je refuse ta démission.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles au juste ?

- De la destitution de notre alliance.

- Heu...

- Oui je vois. Hier soir c'était moi qui avait la tête dans le cul et on dirait bien que ce matin, c'est à ton tour.

Le chasseur ne répondit rien et vint s'asseoir lentement, très lentement, sur son lit. Il ne portait que son caleçon.

- Tu ne voudrais pas commencer par t'habiller ? demanda alors Rebekah.

- C'est ma chambre. Si tu n'es pas contente, va-t-en.

- Très bien. Je suis une grande fille. Je vais donc passer au-dessus de cela.

- Génial.

- Donc, je disais qu'il est hors de question qu'on abandonne.

- Ah ? Et puis ? Depuis hier soir où tu te saoulais, tu as eu une illumination ? T'as retrouvé Katherine ?

- Non, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas abandonner pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé depuis hier soir ?

- J'aimerai te poser la même question.

Vaughn haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. Et toi ?

Rebekha poussa un soupir et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Dans ma vie, je n'ai cessé de fuir constamment. Je te dirai pas les détails mais en gros c'est le résumé de mes 1000 ans. Et j'en ai marre. J'ai envie de commencer enfin à vivre pour moi et non plus pour les autres. Alors ce remède, je le veux, quel quoi qu'en soit le prix. Mais j'étais complètement déprimée après que Katherine nous l'ait volé juste sous notre barbe sur l'île. J'étais totalement perdue. Et tu es arrivée. Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure des arrivées, mais tu es venu. Tu m'as obligé de faire équipe avec toi. Et même si à la base, c'était une obligation, j'ai retrouvé l'espoir. Grâce à toi. Alors maintenant que nous nous sommes lancés dans l'aventure, il est hors de question que j'arrête.

- Ah.

- "Ah" ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Sur le coup, oui.

- Toi alors, on peut dire que tu sais parler aux filles. ironisa Rebekah.

- N'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours trouvé que j'avais un don pour cela.

- Idiot.

Rebekah donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Vaughn en souriant. Et ce dernier le lui rendit. Tout les deux se rendirent compte de cela. C'était étrange.

- Mouais, bon, d'accord j'aurai bien pu faire mieux. dit Vaughn en regardant ailleurs.

- Merci. Au moins, tu l'avoues. Alors ? On fait de nouveau équipe ?

Vaughn retourna la tête vers Rebekah. Elle lui tendait la main en lui lançant un petit sourire narquois. Le chasseur eut alors un petit rire.

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin que Rebekah lui confirme ses propos. C'était à son tour d'être obligé de faire équipe avec elle. Quelle ironie !

- Non, en effet. Très bien, tu as une demi-heure pour t'apprêter. Après quoi, je reviendrai te chercher, prêt ou pas. dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Mais à peine Rebekah sortie que Vaughn repensa à Silas. Que devait-il faire ? Silas lui avait clairement dit de n'en parler à personne. Et s'il le faisait avec Rebekah, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'il le tue. Mais en même temps, la blonde pouvait tout aussi bien le faire. Oui mais Silas était encore plus dangereux que Rebekah. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Son choix était fait.

**[...]**

20 minutes plus tard, Vaughn retrouva Rebekah en bas.

- Tu es en avance.

- Je ne suis pas une gonzes moi. railla t-il.

Rebekah fit celle qui n'avait rien entendu.

- Alors, où allons-nous ? demanda Vaughn.7

- Au Mystic Grill. On va élaborer un nouveau plan autour d'un verre.

- OK. Allons-y.

- Au fait, je voulais te le dire.

- De quoi ?

- Tu avais entièrement raison sur moi hier soir.

- Oh ! Tu sais, j'étais énervé après tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé. Je ne le pensais pas réellement.

- Au contraire, tu le pensais tout à fait. Et c'est pourquoi j'apprécie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as été honnête avec moi. Depuis le début, tu l'as toujours été. Et pour ça, je te remercie, sincèrement.

Rebekah offrit une fois de plus son sourire au jeune homme et posa sa main sur la sienne. Et cela mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à cela. Rebekah était sincère. Une fois de plus, il voyait une humaine en elle et non pas un vampire.

- J'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais. marmonna t-il.

En fait, il était plus que mal à l'aise. Il venait de mentir à la jeune femme. Il avait un deal avec Silas ou plutôt ce dernier l'avait obligé en quelques sortes. Mais Rebekah l'ignorait, tout comme elle ignorait que ce soir, le remède serait pour le vieux sorcier et qu'il la trahirait tout comme l'avait fait tous les autres. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après tout, tuer Silas était sa mission et s'il devait mourir juste après cela, tant pis. Mais il n'aurait alors plus le temps pour dire à Rebekah ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle...

* * *

_**Rebekah et Vaughn commencent enfin à se rapprocher ! Malheureusement, Vaughn vient de de mentir à la blonde ! Les choses se compliquent d'autant plus que Silas vient d'entrer en scène !**_

_**La prochaine fois, Vaughn devra prendre une décision importante au risque de mettre de sa vie en danger.**_


	6. La décision de Vaughn

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes déjà à la moitié de cette fiction !_ _Je sais que certains sont déçus mais c'est comme ça, je n'ai pas prévu d'en faire une grande fiction. Maintenant, je vais peut-être la rallonger de deux chapitres mais je ne sais pas encore. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment finir. J'hésite entre le ... ba non ! Je ne vous le dirai pas lol. Du moins, c'est encore trop tôt pour vous faire part de cela.  
Enfin bref, je radote là. Donc je vais vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre. Ah oui dernière chose, je m'excuse pour les fautes dans mon chapitre précédent. J'ai relu le chapitre et j'ai découvert des fautes qui m'ont aussitôt sauté aux yeux. Vraiment navrée ! D'habitude, je me relie et passe du temps dessus afin d'éviter les grandes fautes comme les fautes de frappes. Promis, je vais me rattraper avec ce chapitre car je sais que ce n'est pas agréable de lire un texte mal écrit..._**

**_Lor4ne : je t'en prie. Et oui tu as raison. Mieux vaut la qualité que la quantité. Mais bon je te l'ai dit, je vais peut-être y aller jusqu'à 12 chapitres._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La décision de Vaughn**

Rebekah était de bonne humeur. Il était étrange qu'il en soit ainsi. D'habitude, lorsqu'un mec lui sortait ses 4 vérités en pleine face, elle était plutôt du genre à déprimer par la suite. Mais là, les mots que lui avait dit le chasseur avaient été comme un coup de fouet pour elle. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement rester là à se lamenter sur son sort. Et ça, elle l'avait compris grâce à Vaughn justement. Même si sa mission était quasiment du pur suicide en ce qui le concernait, il n'y renonçait pas pour autant. Peut-être avait-il de tout même peur ce qui serait tout à fait normal, mais il ne le montrait pas. Il ne se plaignait d'ailleurs jamais. C'était comme s'il avait toujours su ce qu'il devait faire durant toute sa vie. Comme s'il avait répété ce scénario depuis des semaines et des semaines.

Alors quand il était venu la veille lui dire qu'il jetait l'éponge, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. C'était à son tour de le pousser et de continuer cette aventure, aussi folle soit-elle.

En plus de cela, il lui avait carrément dit sans gêne ni crainte ce qu'il pensait d'elle sur le moment. Peu d'hommes auraient osé d'être aussi spontané et naturel qu'il l'avait été. Pourtant, elle admiré grandement ces qualités chez un homme. Même s'il elle était un vampire originel, elle avait besoin de sentir que la personne en face la considérait tout d'abord comme une femme et non comme un démon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? Demanda Vaughn lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au Mystic Grill.

- Comme tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la même chose que pour toi.

Elle partit s'installer à une table tandis que le jeune homme commandait les boissons au comptoir. Il vint ensuite la rejoindre.

- Bon. Nous sommes au Grill devant un verre. Alors, explique-moi ton nouveau plan.

Rebekah ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regarda autour d'elle, scrutant avec attention toutes les personnes présentes dans l'établissement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Vaughn en arquant un sourcil.

- Je vérifiais qu'aucun autre vampire n'était présent.

- Et ?

- Je suis la seule. Assura la blonde avec un sourire.

- Quel honneur. J'aurai dû penser à venir avec des fleurs.

- Très drôle.

- Bon alors maintenant que tu as vérifié, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer ton plan.

- En fait, je n'en ai pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas de plan. Je ne sais pas plus que toi comment retrouver Katherine. Lâcha Rebekah.

- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, que faisons-nous ici ?

- Nous sommes ici afin de revoir notre accord.

- Celui que je t'ai imposé moi ?

- Celui-là même.

- Tu es en train de me dire quand tu vas m'imposer à ton tour un accord que j'ai décidé.

- C'est ça, tu as parfaitement compris.

Vaughn lâcha un petit rire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle.

- Au contraire, ça l'est.

- Ah oui ? Explique-moi que je puisse faire semblant de rire moi aussi.

- Je t'ai obligé de pactiser avec moi en employant la force. Tu ne le voulais pas à la base. Et maintenant, tu es en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre que tu en fan.

- On peut en effet les choses ainsi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je veux redevenir humaine.

Vaugh soupira. C'était la troisième fois que la blonde lui disait cela. Elle semblait vraiment déterminée.

- OK. Je vais réellement finir par croire que tu le veux. Dit-il finalement.

Rebekah lui lança un regard noir avant d'entamer sa boisson.

- Bon. En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait reprendre les recherches en tentant de localiser Louise.

- Très bien. Et comment fait-on cela ?

- Avec l'aide d'une autre sorcière bien sûr.

- Ah oui ! Suis-je bête ! Et où trouve-t-on cette aimable personne ?

- C'est là le problème. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pensais obliger cette sorcière, Bonnie à nous aider.

- Et comment oblige-t-on une sorcière à vous aider ?

- En menaçant ses proches bien sûr vu qu'on ne peut pas l'hypnotiser.

- Ah ! Mais oui ! C'est évident !

- Bon tu as fini ?

- Non. Je n'ai plus dormi une nuit convenable depuis bientôt une semaine. Alors désolé d'être_ désagréable_. Grogna-t-il en insistant bien sûr le dernier mot.

Rebekah émit un grognement et vida d'une traite son verre.

- Très bien. Alors, retourne à ta chambre et dors ! Demain, je viens te chercher à la première heure, que tu aies dormi ou pas !

Et sur ces paroles, la blonde se leva et quitta la table. Vaughn n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il vida à son tour son verre avant de se lever pour partir.

- Ah les femmes. Maugréa-t-il en quittant le Grill.

Il retourna ensuite à sa chambre. Il fit un petit détour pour s'acheter son repas de midi. Ensuite, il se mit directement au lit. Il dormit une partie de l'après-midi tandis qu'il utilisa l'autre à retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Finalement, il dut admettre qu'il ne voyait aucune autre solution que de se rendre au rendez-vous donné par Silas. Il devait le faire, un point c'est tout. Pourquoi commençait-il à se soucier de Rebekah ? Elle était un vampire, point barre !

Peu avant 18 heures, il se leva pour prendre une bonne douche. Après quoi, il se dirigea tranquillement sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps, car le professeur Shane arriva à peine fut-il sur les lieux. Bien sûr, Vaughn sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Silas étant donné que le vrai Shane était mort sur l'île.

- Tu es à l'heure, c'est bien.

- Finissons-en. Dit-il simplement.

- Comme tu voudras. Suis-moi.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Tu le verras bien assez vite.

Silas invita le jeune homme à se rendre à sa voiture. Il prit le volant tandis que le sorcier s'installa sur le côté passager. Il guida le chasseur et celui-ci se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt de Mystic Falls.

- Le remède est caché là-bas ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Oui.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, depuis 2000 ans, des tas d'humains puis de vampires ont fréquenté ces lieux.

- C'est vrai. Et alors ? Ils ignoraient, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Vaughn hocha la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait bizarre ? Normalement, il devrait plutôt se sentir soulagé. Toute cette histoire allait bientôt être finie une fois pour toutes. Il avait consacré tant d'années à cette mission. Il serait enfin débarrassé de ce fardeau vieux de 900 ans. Il pourrait commencer à vivre pour lui, loin de tout ça. Il lui suffisait de quitter dès ce soir Mystic Falls afin de fuir la colère de Rebekah quand elle découvrirait sa trahison. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité ?

- Tu sembles nerveux. Lui fit remarquer alors Silas.

- Sans doute. Répondit un évasivement Vaughn.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne te rends nullement un piège. Je te l'ai dit, je veux simplement mourir pour rejoindre l'autre côté.

- De toute manière, même si comptais me tuer, je n'aurai pas les moyens de me défendre contre toi.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Bon, nous sommes arrivés. Arrête-toi ici.

Vaughn gara alors la voiture sur le sentier de la forêt. Il descendit ensuite en prenant son sac. Il regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait plus ou moins cette forêt étant donné qu'il avait séjourné un temps dans cette ville pour espionner Damon et son entourage.

- Il faut marcher un bout. Lui dit Silas.

Vaughn hocha la tête et suivit Silas. Dire qu'il était en train de simplement marcher aux côtés de l'être le plus vieux du monde.

- Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que le remède se trouve ici ?

- C'est très simple. Je suis né et j'ai grandi dans la région. Je ne crois pas qu'à l'époque c'était précisément Mystic Falls. C'est alors que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie. J'ai alors été voir mon amie la sorcière, celle qui m'a enterré vivant. Je lui ai demandé de nous rendre immortels tous les deux et ensemble, nous avons créé le sort d'immortalité. Mais par jalousie, elle a tué mon amour. Et après m'avoir abandonné sur cette île, elle a décidé de confectionner un deuxième remède qu'elle a simplement dissimulé sur ses terres, autrement dit ici.

- Mais comment le sais-tu ? Je veux dire, elle t'a enterré avant qu'elle ne cache le deuxième remède.

- Je suis un être immortel, mais je suis avant tout un sorcier. Ce qui veut dire que pendant ces 2000 ans, mon esprit est passé dans l'over side plusieurs fois. J'ai alors appris tout ce que je voulais, ce n'est pas plus compliqué.

- Je vois.

- Bon continuons, c'est plus loin.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver aux grottes.

- C'est ici. Annonça Silas.

- Quoi ? Dans ces grottes en bas ?

- Exactement. Les grottes où se réfugiaient les humains les soirs de pleine lune pour se protéger des loups-garous.

Vaughn ne dit rien et descendit avec précaution. Il sortit une lampe torche et éclaira devant lui.

- Ces grottes sont grandes. Tu sais où c'est précisément ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Suis-moi.

Silas le guida et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Bonnie et sa mère avaient ouvert le cercueil d'Esther, là où les vampires ne pouvaient pas entrer.

- Nous y sommes.

Vaughn arqua un sourcil.

Silas sourit et lui montra le mur en face. Il y avait plusieurs inscriptions notamment celles laissées par les Originels lorsqu'ils étaient encore humains. Puis il s'arrêta sur un dessin en particulier.

- Un instant, il me semble avoir déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. lança soudain Vaughn.

- Normale, c'est là qu'est caché le deuxième remède. C'est Quetsiyah elle-même qui l'a gravé dans la roche afin de reconnaître si jamais l'emplacement précis.

- Très bien. Alors maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as fait venir. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le récupérer.

- Non. J'ai justement besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas y accéder.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

- Interdit aux vampires.

- Mais tu n'es pas un vampire.

- Oui et non. Le sort d'immortalité m'a rendu partiellement vampire. Ce qui fait que je ne peux entrer dans cet espace. Regarde.

Silas s'avança alors, mais il se heurta rapidement à un mur invisible.

- Et tu ne peux pas défaire ce sort ?

- Non. En tant qu'immortel, ma nature de sorcier s'est bloquée.

- Je vois. C'est pratique. Grogna Vaughn.

Il s'avança alors jusqu'à ce la paroi rocheuse et observa le dessin.

- J'imagine qu'il faut briser la paroi. Dit-il.

- Exact. Je te laisse faire.

Silas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Vaughn sortit de son sac les outils nécessaires. Après quoi, il s'approcha à nouveau de la paroi et avec sa poche, il donna un grand coup. Il ne se passa rien. La paroi était intacte.

- Que ?!

Le chasseur recommença l'opération, mais toujours rien. La roche ne s'effritait même pas.

Vaughn se retourna alors vers Silas, médusé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Silas ne répondit rien. Fronçant les sourcils, il avait le regard braqué sur le dessin.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter. Grommela ce dernier.

- Cela t'ennuierait de m'expliquer. Grogna Vaughn.

Silas tourna enfin le visage vers lui.

- Il est protégé par un sort. Expliqua-t-il.

- Un sort ? Quel genre de sort ?

- Qui peut savoir ?

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- Tu m'invites.

- Hein ?

- Invite-moi à entrer. répéta Silas.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas y pénétrer ?

- Je le pensais aussi avant de découvrir ce nouvel obstacle. Un vampire ordinaire ne pourrait en aucun cas entrer, mais moi, je suis certain que je peux. C'est le sortilège le vrai problème.

- Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Entre.

Silas leva un pied et le posa très lentement devant lui. Rien ne se produisit. Le mur invisible était tombé.

L'immortel rejoignit rapidement le chasseur et celui-ci s'écarta afin qu'il puisse examiner la paroi.

- Alors ? demanda Vaughn.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée à vrai dire.

- Ah ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rentre

- J'imagine. Grommela Silas.

Vaughn laissa échapper une sorte de sifflement rageur.

- Désoler le chasseur. On dirait bien que ce n'est pas encore ce soir que tu vas me tuer.

Vaughn récupéra son sac et fit demi-tour. Au bout de quelques pas, il se rendit compte que Silas ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna donc vers lui. Ce dernier était resté en retrait là où le mur invisible l'avait empêché de pénétrer au début.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'impatienta le chasseur.

Silas ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui adresser une grimace. Puis il leva une main et la poussa en avant. Au lieu de rencontre le vide, sa main rencontra un nouveau mur invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interrogea Vaughn.

- C'est pourtant très simple. Il s'agit d'un piège me concernant sans aucun doute. La sorcière avait décidément tout prévu. Si je refusais de prendre le remède, elle s'assurait en contrepartie que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. J'ai été négligent. J'aurai dû m'en douter.

- Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es coincé ici jusqu'à qu'une sorcière vienne te libérer. Une sorcière qui bien évidemment sait défaire le sort.

- Oui, tu as tout compris.

Silas regarda alors le chasseur avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Tu as intérêt à faire ce qu'il faut chasseur. Ta mission est me tuer et je compte bien m'en assurer. Trouve-moi une sorcière au plus vite. Si tu renonces à ta mission, je trouverai un moyen de te le faire payer. Crois-moi. Dit-il froidement.

Vaughn hocha la tête et se dépêcha de s'en aller. Le regard intense de Silas lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il ne fut donc pas mécontent de fausser compagnie à l'immortel. Et lorsqu'il ressortit des tunnels à l'air libre, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

À présent, il devait à tout prix trouver une sorcière. Mais comment faire ? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, pourquoi se presserait-il ? Silas était bel et bien coincé en bas et tant que personne ne s'y aventurerait, il n'avait aucun moyen d'en sortir.

Il pensa alors à Rebekah. Aussitôt, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Il avait trahi la blonde alors qu'elle était revenue vers elle. Et chose incroyable, elle semblait avoir confiance en lui.

Que devait-il faire ?

- Et merde. Lâcha-t-il.

La réponse lui parut alors tout naturelle. C'était le mauvais choix, il le savait, mais c'était ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et tant pis pour le reste. Personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir pour cela. Après tout, l'erreur est humaine n'est-ce pas ?

**[...]**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque le jeune homme arriva à la maison de Rebekah. Bien qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas de sa décision, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il ne l'avait pas souhaité. Mais c'était ainsi. La blonde n'était pas son ennemie, au contraire. Il venait de s'en rendre compte. Et bien qu'il savait pertinemment bien qu'il n'aurait plus pareille chance de tuer Silas, il ne regrettait en rien sa décision.

Alors, il marcha directement jusqu'à sa porte et sans prendre la peine de sonner, il entra.

- Rebekah ? appela-t-il.

La blonde apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Elle était au téléphone. En le voyant, elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle se dépêcha de mettre un terme à sa conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien je...

Les mots du jeune homme se perdirent. Qu'allait-il lui dire exactement ? Qu'il l'avait trahi, mais qu'il s'était finalement ravisé ?

- Eh bien crache le morceau ! s'impatienta la blonde.

Mais Vaughn ne savait toujours pas comment lui dire la chose. Rebekah lui avait explicitement expliqué qu'elle avait horreur des trahisons et qu'elle en avait déjà trop souffert de cela. S'il lui disait, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle s'énerve et le tue. Et il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

- Bon tu vas me dire la raison de ta présence où il faut que je te torture ?

- Je t'ai trahi ! lâcha-t-il soudainement.

- Quoi ?

Rebekah cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre.

- Silas est venu me trouver hier et il m'a obligé de faire équipe avec lui. Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je refusais, il me tuait.

L'expression que prit Rebekah désola le chasseur. Elle se sentait blessée. Il était évident. Pourtant, elle était toujours calme. Elle s'assit même sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva.

- Continue. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Je devais donc le rejoindre ce soir à 18 heures. Je me suis pointé et nous étions pratiquement arrivés à notre but lorsque je me suis ravisé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Rebekah.

- À cause de toi bien sûr.

Rebekah leva alors le visage vers lui. Il pouvait y lire de la stupéfaction.

- Tu... tu t'es détourné de Silas pour moi ? interrogea-t-elle comme si elle voulait s'assurer de la chose.

- Oui. Souffla Vaughn.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Tu avais enfin l'occasion d'apprendre davantage de choses sur Silas et surtout, de le tuer ! Et toi, tu as tout foutu en l'air pour moi ?

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je connaissais une information que moi seul savais ?

- Oui. Eh bien ?

- Eh bien en fait, il existe deux remèdes.

- Quoi ?

- Il existe en réalité deux remèdes et non pas un seul.

- Mais je croyais que...

- Je sais. C'est un mensonge. C'est ce qu'on voulait faire croire à tout le monde. Donc ce soir, j'ai accompagné Silas récupérer le deuxième remède, car il savait où il se situait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Silas veut le remède ?

- Il souhaite le prendre pour mourir et rejoindre son amour morte il y a 2000 ans.

- Je vois. Et donc, tu as renoncé à accomplir ta mission pour moi ?

- C'est cela.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Rebekah n'en revenait pas. Personne n'avait encore jamais fait cela pour elle. Personne !

- Mais ? Et Silas ?

- Il est coincé à cause d'un sort qui semblait lui être directement destiné. Il est coincé, sans avoir accès au remède.

- Mais il va vouloir te tuer à présent !

- Je sais. Mais il n'a aucun moyen d'en sortir sans l'aide d'une sorcière. Et personne ne songera à aller là-bas. Et ce n'est donc pas nous qui allons le crier haut et fort.

- Mais tu oublies qu'il peut manipuler nos esprits.

- Non. Le sort l'empêche. J'ai pensé aussi qu'il essaierait de me manipuler, mais il n'a pas réussi. J'ai pu revenir sans problème.

- Et le remède alors ? demanda Rebekah très excitée.

- Il est toujours là-bas. Je ne pouvais pas le récupérer sans me faire tuer par Silas. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis désolé.

- Tu es désolé ? Et de quoi ?

- Que ? Mais alors tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Je t'ai trahi !

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout. Cela prouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Tu as tenu ta parole. Et toute manière, si je convaincs Bonnie de nous aider, on pourra récupérer le remède !

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais à deux doigts de parvenir à accomplir ma mission. Un héritage vieux de 900 ans ! Et tout ça, pour toi ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela.

Rebekah n'ajouta rien, mais elle sourit. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Eh bien peut-être que vous ne me détestez pas autant que vous le prétendez, Monsieur le chasseur. Lui murmura-t-elle à creux de l'oreille.

- C'est certain. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite quelques instants puis Vaughn saisit son visage entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Rebekah y répondit aussitôt enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Aux yeux de Vaughn, Rebekah n'était qu'un vampire qui lui permettrait de récupérer la cure afin d'accomplir la mission des Five, du moins au début. En passant plus de temps à ses côtés, il avait vu davantage en elle. Et chose étonnante venant d'un originel, elle possédait une grande part d'humanité. De plus, elle semblait sincère, vraiment, ce qui touchait le chasseur. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de vampires honnêtes. Non seulement elle respectait leur marché et avait tenu à ce qu'il demeure, mais en plus elle le prenait à cœur, lui sauvant sans hésiter sa vie. Et puis la jeune femme était vraiment très belle. Alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Leur alliance ne pourrait être que plus amusante...

Rebekah, pour sa part, trouvait le chasseur bien mystérieux. Chose qui lui plaisait. Sans compter qu'il était plutôt beau et séduisant. Alors qu'elle pensait que son alliance forcée avec lui serait ennuyante, elle s'était surprise à l'apprécier au contraire. Le jeune homme savait être honnête quand il le fallait tout en gardant pour lui ce qui ne voulait pas dévoiler. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Et puis il semblait posséder un certain code d'honneur. Et même s'il l'avait trahi ce soir, il était aussitôt revenu vers chose que personne d'autres n'aurait faire à coup sûr. Alors, pourquoi ne pas profiter pleinement de cette étrange alliance qu'elle avait décidé de relancé ?

L'étreinte entre le chasseur et la vampire se transforma rapidement en une étreinte sensuelle. Rebekah l'entraîna en vitesse vampire à l'étage dans sa chambre et fit basculer Vaughn dans le lit, se retrouvant sur lui à califourchon. Celui-ci en profita pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Ses doigts se mirent ensuite à caresser sa peau douce et parfaite sans aucune cicatrice. La blonde, elle quitta la bouche du jeune homme pour descendre le long de son corps, embrassant sa peau et respirant l'odeur envoûtante de son sang. Les Five, tout comme les sorcières, possédaient un sang différent et encore plus appétissant que celui des humains étant donné qu'ils étaient des êtres surnaturels. L'envie d'y planter ses crocs se fit ressentir, mais l'originelle avait bien assez de contrôle pour se retenir. Après tout, elle avait déjà connu cela avec Alexander. Mais alors qu'elle se surprit de tout même à rester bloquée sur une parcelle de son corps, non loin de sa carotide, Vaughn les fit changer de position, faisant basculer Rebakah sur le dos. La blonde sourit tandis que le jeune homme se mit à embrasser sa poitrine. Rebekah en profita alors pour faire descendre ses mains au niveau de ses hanches. Glissant ses mains sous son caleçon, elle le lui ôta. Elle en fit de même avec sa culotte. Les intimités des deux êtres alors dénudés ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer. Une nuit de plaisir s'annonçait...

**[...]**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Vaughn constata avec surprise que sa partenaire était toujours dans le lit. Il repensa alors à cette nuit et il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire cela : fabuleux ! Coucher avec un vampire, c'était vraiment le pied. Et puis Rebekah ne l'avait pas mordu, chose étonnante, car il était certain qu'elle le ferait. Il n'avait absolument rien à regretter. Finalement, il s'était trouvé une excellente partenaire sur tous les points !

De son côté, Rebekah était réveillée depuis un petit moment. Lorsqu'elle sentit Vaughn remuer à côté d'elle, elle comprit qu'il se réveillait. Pour sa part, cette nuit figurait parmi les meilleures aventures qu'elle avait eu dans toute sa vie. Bon étant donné qu'il était un humain, ce n'était pas du tout pareil qu'avec un vampire. Mais c'était une sorte de plaisir différent qui plaisait énormément à la jeune femme. Et puis le gaillard se connaissait en la matière. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait fait l'amour trois fois de suite au même niveau avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Des nuits comme celle-ci, elle en demanderait bien tous les jours ! Son partenaire était plus que divertissant au final...

Finalement, ce fut elle qui se retourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux ouverts et la regardait.

- Bonjour partenaire. Dit-il brisant ainsi le silence.

- Bonjour partenaire. Répondit-elle en souriant.

La blonde se leva, faisant tomber les draps de son corps parfait. Le jeune homme l'observa alors de dos. Elle semblait encore plus belle en plein jour, elle et ses fesses.

- Alors qu'elle est le programme aujourd'hui, Monsieur le chasseur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être bien que je vais prendre quelques jours pour me reposer.

- Et laisser le terrifiant Silas croupir ?

- Exactement.

- Je trouve que c'est un joli programme. Approuva Rebekah avec un sourire.

- Toute manière, il n'y a aucune chance pour que quelqu'un aille le délivrer.

- Il y a cette sorcière, Bonnie. Lui rappela alors Rebekah.

- Je sais. J'y ai pensé. Mais Silas ne peut pas s'introduire dans son esprit et Bonnie ne le délivrerait jamais.

- Et étant donné que c'est un immortel, il va finir par se dessécher.

- Au fait, tu allais prendre la douche ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher. Par le plus grand des hasards, aurais-tu l'envie de m'y accompagner ?

Vaughn sourit et vint rejoindre la blonde...

* * *

**_Alors ? Surpris par ce rapprochement ?_**

**_La prochaine fois, Vaughn et Rebekah prendront du bon temps mais le retour d'une certaine personne va compromettre quelque peu leur tranquillité._**


End file.
